The 72nd Hunger Games
by GraeSeaShore
Summary: My name's Luxe Vertigo and I live in District 1. I live a fantastic life where I don't have to worry about being reaped for the Hunger Games. The Career's would take my spot if I was. Until I unknowingly sign a death wish and am pulled into the one place that I never thought I would end up. Why me?
1. The Tributes

**Hey Guys! SO this is my first Hunger Games story! Tell me what you think in reviews! That'd be great! **

Sunlight broke through my bedroom curtains and dreams, signaling a new day,_the _day in other people's perspectives. It was Reaping Day, a day that other kids in many other districts should fear, but not me. You see, living in a career district has its advantages if you're not a career. Even if you happened to be called, hundreds of older boys or girls would kill each other to be the tribute for your district. It can be very enjoyable to watch actually, and to know that it never has to be you up there.

That is why I am so very thankful for having the chance to be born in District 1. I never have to worry on Reaping Day. My parents aren't worried about their children dying, so I am their only child and son. They probably couldn't have another if they tried, since they are so busy. My parents own their own perfume factory, which makes thousands of different perfumes and colognes all under the name, Vertigo, our family name. They are fragrance connoisseurs, and I have gained that quality as well. Knowing what smells complement each other, and what plants to get them from. They are shipped out all over the Capitol, where the government resides and the Hunger Games are a sporting event. They are also sold exclusively to our District. Which is probably the only district that could afford our fragrances, being that we our essentially a miniature version of the capitol in some aspects. We provide all the luxury items for the capitol, so many of us are spoiled by these as well.

"Luxe! Breakfast will be done soon!" I hear my mother's voice calling. She pulls me from my dream-like trance and I walk into my own bathroom to start getting ready. I'm named Luxe after our luxurious products; most people in our district are named after our products anyways.

I undress and hop into the shower, where a hot stream of water awaits me. It's so nice to have warm water, where it seems many other districts do not. It's sad watching the other districts where many cannot enjoy this pleasure. But that's not my fault, so I enjoy it all I want. I step out and dry myself off. I look into my steamy mirror and look over myself. I carry the normal looks of my district, slender with blond hair, though my eyes are a light blue instead of green. I inherited these from my mother. I dry my long hair, and go to my room to pick out clothes. I pick out a pair of tight white dress pants, with white shoes to match. I choose a white dress shirt, with a grey vest over it. I looked over myself in the mirror, admiring my clothes. I pulled myself from the glass portrait and finally walked towards the stairs.

I walk downstairs to find my mother sitting at the table waiting for me with her blond hair in long waves down her back, which flowed like the bright blue dress she was wearing. I joined her and our maids set the food immediately. I look to see that they made eggs and gravy biscuits, my favorite.

"Where's dad?" I ask my mom as I start digging in.

"Oh, he's at the shop, he said he would meet us at the Reaping." She said with a sigh. "I wish we wouldn't have to work all the time. Maybe after the Reaping we can go for a shopping run?" She asked excitingly. I nodded in acceptance, and we finished our meal in peace. It really was just a regular day for us. We finished our meal, and headed for the Reaping. Being the first district meant starting early for us. We passed many houses that much resembled ours, tall, with an ivory paint job, and picture perfect lawns. We passed the house of my good friend Shimmer, where she and her parents were waiting for us. They owned the jewel mines where most families worked at. Shimmer was in a light pink dress with tulle around it. She had her light hair in a bun with pink ribbons in it. She smiled and we instantly started talking about going shopping afterwards. We always did everything together. We were the only friends we had. Most families with children weren't as well off as us. So we were outcasts. Even though most had money here, if you had more than them, you were outcastes.

As we got closer to the town square we saw crowds of people waiting to sign in. It was required in Panem to go to the Reaping and then to watch the Games. We saw crowds of Career kids standing outside of the square, trying to pick out good competitors. They gave us all looks, but Shimmer and I ignored them, most of them would die in the next few years anyways, so why bother. We signed in and our parents went to the outside seats while we went to stand in the fifteen year olds sections, which were located close to the middle. Shimmer looked at me and smiled, we both wanted it to hurry so we could just leave. A girl then stood between us and gave us both looks. She was tall, and had a sneer on her face. Her dark hair fell in ringlets down her back, and her green eyes looked like our lawn grass.

"Well look at these two lovebirds, better hope it's not your turn for plucking. You wouldn't last a minute in the arena." She laughed and many Careers joined her. I really hated them, especially her now. Shimmer and I were just friends. She had no right to laugh at us.

"Well we won't have to worry about that since most of you are stupid enough to volunteer for us." I said with a small snicker. Shimmer laughed too, but everyone else was quiet. The tall girl glared at me as she took her place close to the front. The event was about to begin and I was thankful for it. I didn't understand why I said it, but I really hated them poking fun at us, especially at Shimmer. They all deserved to die anyways.

The Mayor took the stage signaling the start of the Reaping. He read us the same speech he always does, about how the Hunger Games came about. In the Dark Days the surrounding districts started a rebellion towards the Capitol. Their efforts were defeated though. This resulted in the destruction of the thirteenth district. Now every year, two tributes are selected to represent their district. One boy and one girl, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, are chosen to be trained in the art of fighting and become the last tribute standing. The victor will receive eternal glory and riches, which did seem pretty nice if you weren't already rich like I was.

The Mayor ended his speech, and we all clapped for him. Then our representative, Rodero Fons, took the stage. He was very tall, with a sort of tall green wig that made him even taller. He wore a striped pantsuit with green and pink stripes. He even wore striped make-up.

Rodero congratulated us on another great year of games while he took the stage. He always spoke in clipped words so it kind of jumbled up at the end so it left people a little confused. He praised us for being a great district, and read off our list of victors, it was pretty lengthy, and I bet we were about tied for the most wins. He then announced that Cashmere and Gloss were to be our mentors this year. They were sibling victors who won consecutively in the 67th and 68th games. They stood up and waved, smiling pure white smiles and moving their light blond hair around before sitting back down.

Excited to get on with the show Rodero exclaimed "How about men first this year?" Which sort of came out "How'd doubt Ben cursed his ear!" Which made many people chuckle. He walked over to a glass bowl filled with a lot of white slips of paper; he looked down into it and stuck his arm down. He searched a while for the "right" one and then pulled one out. He walked over to the microphone and unfolded the name.

"Luxe Vertigo" he called out. I looked around for the poor soul and his soon to be volunteers, but there were none. I then realized that it was my name he called. Surprised, I slowly left the safety of the crowd and walked down the main aisle towards the big stage. I couldn't believe it, but I assured myself there would be some dumb older boy to volunteer in no time. I made it to the stage and stood next to Rodero and the cursed glass bowl that my name came from. Rodero looked at me and smiled, which I returned.

"Any volunteers?" he asked as he scanned the crowd. There was nothing, silence. By this time boys would be fighting each other for the right to head to the arena, but there was a sickly tension in the air, that made me want to fall to the ground and cry. I was mentally urging them to volunteer, but no one was. They wanted me in there, they wanted to see me go into the arena, and they wanted to watch me die. Rodero looked back at me with a forced smile.

"Looks like they want you to have the pleasure." He said as he walked over to the girls bowl. He repeated his procedure, and walked over to the microphone, I couldn't hear the name, or maybe I tuned it out. I only scanned the crowd as girls were volunteering left and right. I looked out beyond the kids and saw my parents next to our shop. Staring at me with grief.

Then a girl hopped on stage and it snapped me from their gaze. It was the same girl from before. She looked at me with her dirty grass eyes and smiled. It was a simple look but I knew what it said. _I will be the one to kill you. _

"And what is your name?" Rodero asked the girl as he ushered her towards me.

"Ruby Britton."

"We have our tributes!" Rodero yelled as he directed the crowd's applause to us. We turned to each other and shook hands. She gripped mine with such force that I thought she could kill me right there. I was unsure whether people noticed or not, but I was sure about one thing. I wouldn't last one minute in the arena with this girl there.

**What'd you think? Do you like Luxe? Or any of the characters? Tell me in a review! :D**


	2. Advice and Acceptance

**Here's Chapter 2! Watch what happens! Leave a review! **

The Peacekeepers pulled us into the Justice Building behind us. They separated us into two rooms for visitors, and Ruby gave me a confidant glance as they closed our doors. As soon as they shut the doors I ran to the nearest chair and fell down in tears. I couldn't believe that in a matter of a week I would be dead. I thought about how much of life I was going to miss out on, and it made me cry even more.

Soon a female Peacekeeper shook me to tell me my parents were here to see me. II wiped away some tears as they both came into the room. They both took seats next to me and started speaking to me. My father kept reassuring me everything would be fine, he played with my hair and said I would make them so proud. My mother however was sobbing as she held my hand. She said it was unfair they were taking her baby away from her. I acted immune from her words for a while. Until the peacekeepers said our time was up.

My mother looked me in the eyes, and all I saw was my eminent death. "My sweet angel, how could they take you away?" She asked as they left the room. That's all I was, an angel of the past_. I'm as good as dead._ I thought to myself. Shimmer came into the room next and I gave her a weak smile. I stood up, and we hugged and then sat together.

"I'm not coming back, you know that right?" I said as I played with her tulle. I twisted it around in my hands and silently hoped it could be the neck of my district partner in the other room.

"Don't say that, you're smarter than they are Luxi, you can do this." She said as she took my hands in hers. I loved hearing her call me Luxi, she was the only person in the world that did.

"No one believes that. No one in the whole country will."

"I do, and you should too. Don't count yourself out before you even go in, okay? Oh, and be sure to join the Careers." Shimmer gave me a hug and looked at me. "Here take this. Use it has your token of home." She said as she took off her necklace. It had a shiny silver chain, and had an angel at the end of it, with diamonds on the wings. It was her favorite necklace, and she was leaving it to die with me.

"Now promise you'll try to come back." She said as she held out her pinky. I wrapped my finger around hers, and smiled at her.

"I promise Shim." She sat up when the peacekeepers signaled her and walked out with them, with a single wave of goodbye to me as she went. I sat alone for a while, thinking why Shimmer would tell me to join the Careers, the one group we disliked the most, the answer was really vague to me. They came backfor me, and led me and Ruby out the back. We got into a car and rode to the train station. We arrived and Rodero was waiting outside for us. We waved to the small crowd there and walked inside the large train.

The train was large and plush. Rodero led us to our rooms and we separated again. He said we were welcome to change into the clothes provided for us, shower, or simply nap until supper. I closed my door and planted myself on the bed. It was large and soft with dark red blankets. I looked in the drawers and found a cute outfit for supper later. I decided to take a long shower until supper. I walked into the bathroom and an intricate shower with different buttons awaited me. I used some flower scented soaps which smelled fantastic. I hopped out, and let the automated dryers do their jobs. I lay on my bed thinking about how I'm moments away from the holding place of my death. I sat until Rodero came and knocked on my door announcing that supper was ready. I got up and walked to the dining part of our train. Cashmere and Gloss already sat on one side of the table, while Ruby sat opposite them leaving an empty seat right next to her. I took my seat next to her, and immediately plates were set before us. She gave me another look and we both looked at our mentors.

"So," Cashmere began as she flipped her blonde curls away for her face. "Obviously you both are going to be in the Career Alliance. We just need to figure out who your alliance members are." She was even more beautiful up close. Carrying the lovely and fair features that our district is known for.

"You both agree to that, right?" Gloss asked as he started cutting into his meat dish. He too, had our classic District beauty. Though, it didn't mean that neither of our mentors was deadly.

"One hundred percent." Ruby stated as she popped a carrot piece in her mouth, and started munching on it. They all looked at me expectantly. I cut a piece of meat and chewed it slowly. After I was done, I looked at them, unsure of what to say.

"…Yes, I plan on joining."

"Wait, you aren't even a Career! Why would you join?" Ruby said as she slammed her fork on the table.

"You aren't a Career?" Cashmere asked menacingly. "Then why are you here?"

"Maybe because my name was pulled out?" I sarcastically answered back at her. "It's not like I want to be here."

"Watch it boy, me and my sister are the only factors in between your survival and death." Gloss threatened as Rodero came to our table and sat at the end.

"Well as we start the other courses, how about we watch the recap of the Reaping's?" Rodero was trying his hardest to cut the tension away from our table. Gloss gave me one final glare before turning towards the television as our second course was served. It started off with an opening speech from President Snow, the one he does every year. Then it cut to our own Reaping's, being the first of the day. Little me walking slowly like a sheep to slaughter, and then Ruby jumping confidently on stage. District 2's was next. A large boy with a shaved head named Dion volunteered, and a tall slender girl with bright red hair named Livia was the girl volunteer.

"Nice Careers right there. They'll make good allies." Gloss said as he swigged a drink from his glass.

"And strong opponents." His sister added as she focused her eyes back to the television. The District 3's were nothing to talk about; both were skinny from factory life. The last Career's, from District 4, looked very strong. Straten, the boy, had long dark hair and olive skin. The girl was slender with blonde curl, she had snarl on her face that never seemed to go away.

"Looks like a good alliance this year, they'll be tough to beat in the end." Gloss said as he pointed his glass to us. The other tributes were mostly just normal kids. The District Seven boy looked like he belonged in the Career Group more than I did. Everyone else looked as scared as I was, like they knew they probably wouldn't make it back. Except the boy from District Six, he looked like he was strung out on something. They had to repeat his name a couple times before he made it to the stage.

"He won't last the first day." Gloss said with a chuckle. I looked at him as he eyed them with glee. I wished I could trade spots with him; he seemed more worthy of death than I was.

"Excuse me; I think I'll just head to bed now." I said as I left the table and rushed to my room. I closed the door and fell on my bed in tears. It was so unfair, why should I be sent to death at the hands of these monsters, and not people more deserving? I cried until I heard a knock at the door, thinking it might be Rodero I hurriedly answered it. Instead of my friendly striped escort stood one of the last people I wanted to see, Ruby. She walked over and planted herself on my bed as if it were her own.

"Can I help you?" was all I could really force out of my throat, due to the crying, and the sheer undeserving of her to be here.

"Yes you can." She started with a smile. "I need you to do something for me."

"What on earth could I do for you?"

"Pretend that you and I are really good friends. We need sponsors, and I'm afraid if they see how much we truly dislike each other, we won't get any. The other Careers need to believe it too, they might use it against us in the end."

"Okay, but how do I know you won't kill me the moment you get a weapon in your hand?" I asked her in defense as I took a seat on the floor in front of her. Images of her killing me with a slew of weapons instantly filled my head.

"I promise to keep you till the end, until it's just you and me. Does that seem fair enough? I'll even say a few nice words after your death." The plan seemed nice, and I would be able to live for a week or two longer. I would also bring some fame to my parents for getting pretty far.

"I accept, on the condition that you don't desecrate my body in anyway when I die."

"Dually noted," She said as she stood up and we shook hands for the second time today. "You better get some sleep; we should be in the Capitol tomorrow." She left and I was alone again. I took her advice and stripped down into my underwear. I snuggled under my covers and let the gentle pull of sleep succumb me.

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Dark Clouds in a Sea of Gold

**Here's another chapter! :D I hope you like it! Enjoy. **

I awoke with a scream and looked at my surroundings. The familiarity of the room eased my nerves and I went for another warm soothing shower. The warm water helped sooth my body and I let my muscles relax under the warm stream and thought back to my dream. I was in a dark forest running through trees, though it seemed like I would always run back to the same opening. I heard screams around me, which made me only want to run faster. I soon heard footsteps and laughter from the Careers behind me. Ruby had betrayed me, and they were all coming after me. I came to a rocky wall that blocked my escape, I tried to climb up but it was so cold it burned my fingers. I then saw an opening and climbed into it. I hid from the Careers, and soon they were gone. I turned and the District 6 Boy was sitting next to me. His red hair was matted around his head and he was smiling at me. He offered me a piece of food but before I could accept he was shot in the neck with an arrow. I screamed as the light left his eyes and I heard a blast in the distance. A metallic claw grabbed his body and I held unto it screaming as Capitol guns were pointed at me.

I shivered at the thought of my dream despite the steaming water that was flowing down on me. I was perplexed to as why the District 6 boy's death was upsetting me so much. I still felt the despair that was apparent in my dream, and it seemed to be following me around like a dark cloud. I got out and dressed after I was all dry. Rodero came and knocked at my door notifying me that it was time to leave soon.

"If you would be so kind to join us for a quick breakfast Mr. Luxe, we are about to arrive in the Capitol soon. We have to be prompt. You're meeting your stylist and prep team today!" He said lightly outside my door. I took his words and left my dark cloud back in the room, hoping it wouldn't join the list of unwanted guests that would be sitting at the table. I walked towards the table and I was the last one to arrive again. I would have to talk to Rodero about this if it persists, feeling those four sets of eyes on me was uneasy, and I hurriedly sat next to Ruby so we could start eating. A plate of colorful potatoes and circular maple cakes was placed in front of us, much to Rodero's delight.

"Oh how I do enjoy this dish! I am so so happy that they decided to serve it!" Rodero exclaimed as he bit into his potato and smiled like a little child. I guess that Rodero seemed better than most escorts; he was generally laidback, though his choice of stripes was a bit…unnecessary.

"So Ruby explained her plan to us. And we have to agree with her. It's a good thing you accepted." Gloss said with a disturbing twinkle in his eye. I really despised this man. I wondered why he was let to survive his games. I remember he won consecutively with his sister. They both used the same tactic, join the Careers, ruthlessly murder them in their sleep, and take the competition. I could tell that the previous bloodbath wasn't enough for him. He wanted more blood on his hands. Maybe even mine.

"We also discussed that I will be your mentor instead of Ruby's." Cashmere said as she dragged her brother's eyes from me back to his plate with her words. You could tell that no matter how tough Gloss acted, he was always under the control of his sister.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously while I took a bite of a maple cake.

"We feel as though our styles of fighting fit better this way. It would be to everyone's benefit." She answered with a wave of her hand signaling the end of that conversation. Even though I could've guessed that it was simply because her brother couldn't stand me. He probably thought I was too weak to be his tribute. As we were finishing our plates the train started to slow, signaling our arrival in the Capitol.

Rodero pushed us towards the train door. Exclaiming that we shouldn't make our Prep teams wait. We were pushed through a number of hallways and elevators, and eventually Ruby and I were separated, which I didn't mind in the least bit. I was put into a small room to wait for my prep team.

I thought back to Cashmere's advice: _Be nice to your prep team, they are crucial in your first impression. _I was pulled from my thoughts by the opening of the door. Three colorful Capitol people slowly walked into my room. The first was a short woman who introduced herself as Ambrosia. She had a tall grey wig on, and a tight pink and blue leather jumpsuit. The second was a tall slender woman named Charmion. She had long white hair, and her skin was a dark purple color. The last was a plump man who was called Euclid; he had bright pink hair and feathers along his eyebrows and eyelashes. He even had long fingernails with feathers adorned on them.

"Oh how lucky we are! We get to work with the pretty boy from 1!" Ambrosia exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. They immediately got to work on me. I was forced to strip down by Euclid, and Charmion immediately got to work examining my hair. She clicked her tongue in approval and Ambrosia directed me to a large tub. It smelled like a horrid combination of fragrances and I had to hold back my breakfast from this morning. They forced me into the tub, and they immediately got to chatting. They talked about very frivolous things until they pulled me out of the tub. They started talking about their opinions on my competitors. I immediately got to listening.

"That boy from 2 will surely be a contender!" Charmion said, ending her sentence with another clip of her tongue.

"I wouldn't mind to oil him up!" Ambrosia said as they three members busted with laughter.

"I take offense to that!" I teased, and they giggled again.

"Oh, don't worry my sweet; you truly are the competitor that we fought over." Charmion said reassuringly.

"I was fought over?" I asked confusingly.

"Of course, with your angel like face and hair, who wouldn't want to work with you?" Euclid stated as he filed my nails down. I choked on this comment and thought back to my mother. _How could they take my sweet angel away? _I had to hold back tears, and the prep team saw how I was upset. They were done and exited the room so I could wait for my stylist. I heard Ambrosia scolding Euclid as they left the room; he obviously said something he shouldn't. I didn't even notice my stylist come into the room, and she surprised me with her first words.

"Are you ready to become the best looking contestant?" I jumped and looked over my designer. She was a tall woman, well over six feet. She had a shaved head that was adorned with jewels and tattoos. She wore a jeweled vest and shorts that left most of her body bare. Her body was adorned with jewels though, that covered the rest of her bare skin.

"I am." I said with a smile. She was a strange woman, but she seemed kind enough.

"Well before you get dressed I have a bit of painting to do." I gave her a confused look as she picked up a paintbrush and paint container. She dipped the brush and painted on my arm. It was a gold color, well, actually more like pure gold. It had shimmers of shiny sparkles in it that seemed to glow off my skin. She looked at me with a smile as she started to paint.

"It's my personal invention. I gave it to your district partner's designer and we immediately knew what you would be wearing. After this, people will be dying over you Luxe, just don't forget little Nikias." She said with a laugh. She painted my whole body with the beautiful paint, though she let me take care of the more personal areas. Afterwards she opened a bag and brought out my outfit, except it was more like a piece of fabric. It was golden and shimmered in the light; it almost cast a rainbow from its shine. Nikias situated it around me, though it only covered my groin area and reached down my mid-thigh. She then put a pair of gladiator sandals that hooked up to my knee in a weaving fashion, and pointed me towards the mirror.

I was sort of perplexed to who the person in the mirror was. He was pure gold and his blonde hair melted into his skin. The gold made his eyes piercing and it whitened his teeth that shone when he smiled. His skinny body looked striking under the gold paints. Nikias then set a small crown of gold leaves on my head. She also put golden angel wings on my back, which shone like my body. I was a beautiful ethereal being, nothing could stop me. Well, besides the games.

**Leave a Review please! Or Luxe will cry…..**


	4. Making Impressions

**GraeSeaShore again! Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy it! And review please. :)**

Nikias led me down to the carriages that would soon be carrying us around a part of the Capitol. I walked into the loading dock and saw Ruby standing with the other careers. She was dressed just as I was, and the gold paint brought out her dark brown hair. She was still a decaying hag on the inside though. I walked up to her and the Careers and was greeted by their general stare.

"Oh Luxe we were just talking about you!" Ruby said as she giggled with the others. "We were actually just getting to know each other. Now this is Livia, From District 2. " Ruby motioned to the girl to her right. She was taller than I expected, and her red hair was in soft curls that fell past her shoulders. She was situated in a sort leather dress with straps that was very tight on her body.

"Hey." The tall girl replied with a flip of her hair, and a look that dripped with confidence.

"I'm her district partner, Dion's the name." The boy was really tall and super threatening. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes that scanned over the area. He would be the winner, I was sure of it. He was also dressed in a leather suit that left his arms bare; the designers obviously wanted to show off their muscles.

"I'm Straten, from District 4." I shook his hand as I looked him up and down. He was almost as tall as Dion and with slender muscles. He had long brown hair that went to his shoulder. He and his partner were half naked and covered with sea shells. They both had pearls assembled in their hair.

"And I'm Coleen." His partner stated right after him with a smack of her lips. She had golden hair that was all arranged on the top of her head. There were pearls and shells scattered all throughout it. Her lips were pushed so tight together they seemed they were going to fall off her face.

All of their eyes seemed to be on the prize. They would all be ready for one thing. To fight to the death. This is what all of them were made to do, except me. They continued to talk as I scanned the area. Most of the outfits were really nothing special. District 10's tributes were dressed as cows, and the 11's tributes looked like apples. The District 7 tributes were dressed as awful tree monsters though; it made the boy even more frightening. I believe his name was Hall, if I remembered it right. He would surely be a thorn in the Career's side.

No pun intended. As I continued to look at other competitors I stopped at the District 6 boy. He was dressed in a metallic suit that twisted and turned like the railroad. As I scanned up him I made it to his face, which was covered in metallic paint, to find him looking at me too. I quickly turned away, and then looked back. He was continuing to stare. His district partner quickly pulled him away and gave me a look of hatred. I was perplexed, until I realized I was a "Career" and she probably thought I was looking to kill him first.

The bell rang and we were ushered towards our carriages. Ruby and I were situated at the front since we were the first district, which apparently gave us the right to be first seen. I was situated next to Ruby and we waited for the doors to be opened. She looked over at me with a smile, and I tried to smile back at her.

"Don't mess up. The whole country is watching you now." The doors busted open and immediately our carriage was moving through them. I put on my best smile and got to waving at all the people. The street was a golden color, as was everything else in the area. It almost matched my outfit perfectly. I blew a couple of kisses towards the spectators, which I hoped they liked. I looked over at Ruby, and she was doing the same. I hope we were making an impression.

Our carriage finally came to the end and we were pulled to form a line for the others. I didn't stop waving and I even winked at the camera a couple of times. I looked at the screens and it seemed a few of us were making impressions, but some tributes just looked sad. It flashed on District 6 for a bit, and the boy wasn't even waving. The girl was trying to get him to focus, but to no avail. He wasn't listening. It made me feel bad for him, but I need to focus on making an impression for myself. So I continued to smile and wave.

President Snow stood up, bringing everyone's attention to him. He was standing on a tall podium and was situated to give a speech. "Welcome Tributes! I hope your first impression of the Capitol is a good one!" Many people cheered and soon Snow motioned for them to quiet down. "Soon you will enter your training center for the Games; I hope you all use this to your advantage. I wish that you will all strive to make your country and district proud! The Hunger Games are nothing to laugh at. They are a fierce competition ready to test your strength, cunning, willpower and strategizing. Now, have a happy Hunger Games!" The cheers erupted once more and our chariots were moved forward towards some large doors.

As we were pulled off our chariots we were met by Cashmere, Gloss, and Rodero. They congratulated us on a good job and lead us to a glass elevator. We all climbed in and we rode it a ways up the tall building. We eventually stopped onto a large floor that Rodero referred to as our home away from home for the time being. It was a large room with a pure white carpet, and furniture to match. It was filled with a capitol sized dining set, and a long hallway at the back. The room was filled with waiters and waitresses to serve us, or Avoxes as they are called.

An Avox is someone who committed a crime, and had their tongue removed because of it. Not fun if you ask me. They usually deserve it though, from what I have heard at least. Though, I'm not sure what is luxurious about having a mute felon serve you, but the capitol is odd in many aspects.

Rodero finally showed me to my room, and informed me that I should shower so we could watch the recap of the presentation of the tributes. I looked at the white room. Everything was pure white, whiter than anything else I've ever seen. I was scared to touch anything, with the chance of destroying any of purity of the room. I searched for a towel and hopped into the fancy shower that matched the one on the train. After ridding my body of the gold paint I let myself be air dried by the shower and went in search of some clothes to wear. Luckily there were some laid out for me on my new bed. A pair of grey pants, white tank top and a black sweater. They were surprisingly super soft. I rubbed the fabric on my face for a moment, enjoying the softness before finally pulling the clothes on me.

I walked back out towards the television where everyone else was situated on the couch. Rodero occupied the end closest to me with Ruby's stylist Luka sitting next to him. Ruby was sitting next to the large man with Gloss and Cashmere sitting to her left. I was motioned by Nikias to sit between her and Cashmere. As I situate myself on the couch Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appear on the screen.

Caesar welcomes viewers to enjoy the recaps, and immediately a video starts rolling. It immediately shows Ruby and I being pulled on our chariot. We are both a sight to behold, and look out of this world. We get tons of applause and the cameras seem to not want to leave us. The screen switches to district 2, and the room burst with applause.

"You looked amazing!" Nikias said as she grabbed my shoulder with excitement.

"I think we have a bit of a flirt here sis." Gloss said pointing to me before taking a drink of champagne.

"What?!" I said in embarrassment. "How am I a flirt?"

"Winking at the cameras gives viewers the impression of flirting." Cashmere said with a reassuring pat on my arm. "It's a good angle to go with if you can pull it off, and I think you can."

"So we have the flirty angel and the fiery career, best team yet?" Gloss said with a toast to us all. They all sipped some drinks, and I looked at the screen. A picture of me winking appeared, and I blushed. Maybe I could have a fighting if I gained some sponsors. What am I thinking though? Ruby will stab me the first time I turn my back. I glance at my partner, and she turns and smiles at me with her grass green eyes. Something that sends chills down my spine.

**Review please! Or Ruby won't be too happy…..**


	5. Training for Death

**It's training time for the tributes! Enjoy this next chapter! **

I was awoken that morning by Rodero tapping on my door warning me that I "mustn't be late for such a big day as my first day of training." I rolled out of bed and into the showers. After finishing I found a pair of training clothes laid out on my bed. Probably by a creepy Avox. I pulled the monotone latex infused suit on, and walked out towards the dining table. Luckily I wasn't the last like usual and just Cashmere and Gloss were seated at the table.

I joined them, and pulled the nearest fruit plate towards me and tried to push myself to eat it. It wasn't going to well, as I had to chew each piece of fruit extensively.

"Don't be nervous, it's just training." Gloss calmly said. "You'll be fine. Damn, it's like your first day of school or something." I was surprised that he wasn't edgy or pushy with me as usual, did I somehow impress the famous Gloss?

"You're going to be great in training, both of you will." Cashmere said as Ruby joined the table. Grabbing some meat and chowing down on it. It looked as if she hadn't eaten in days. I swear she would be a man if it wasn't for her long hair.

"Now run along." Cashmere said with a wave of her hand. "Can't be late on the first day. Be sure to look at everything, and work on your weak areas. Don't just stick with what you know."

"Play nice with the other Careers, and don't suck." Gloss added in a sort of fatherly way. I pushed my plate away, and walked towards the elevator with Ruby. We got in, and the doors closed. It immediately went down, and seemed to continue to a large room situated underground. The doors opened and we walked into the Training Center.

It was very large and situated with different stations with instructors standing everywhere. There was an elevated glass room that was for all of the Gamemakers. In the center of the room was a woman standing in the middle of a circle as people started surrounding her. I walked over with Ruby, and we stood close by the woman, and near the other Careers.

I watched as the other tributes started walking in. I noticed Hall from 7 confidently walk in and stand near the boy from 10, who scooted away, obviously frightened over the giant boy. The last one to arrive was the boy from 6. He stood next to his partner who glared at him. He smiled at her, and then turned his head towards me. He smiled, and I gave him a confused smile back; he turned towards the woman as she started to talk. She welcomed as to train as much as we wanted, and to take advantage of this opportunity to learn survival tactics needed in the arena. She then released us to train.

I quickly turned to face the other Careers to see what laborious training I would be put through first.

"I don't know about you guys, but Imma show these babies what a real man does with weapons." Straten confidently said before making his way to the weapons. A couple of tributes were already there, but looked uneasy as we walked over. I scanned over the center and it seemed almost everyone was giving us the same scared expressions. All except Hall from 7, the boy from 6, and the girl from 3. A large girl was already swinging an ax with such ferocity; I thought she was going to behead the trainer she was fighting. She looked over at us, and sneered.

"Hey Fatty Patty, how about you move out of the way so everyone else can train?" Colleen said with a purse of her lips.

"How about you make me you snotty Career bimbo?" The girl said as she threw her ax to the side and faced Colleen. The girl was very short, and stocky. She wore her lanky brown hair in pigtails. She had a sort of piggy face as well.

"Excuse us, but we don't want your smelly fat self, to stink up our talent." Livia said with a snarl as she shoved the girl out of the way. The girl shoved back and Livia almost fell to her knees.

"I might not be able to now, but you better watch out for yourselves. You guys will all fall when I get my hands on you in the arena." She looked us up and down, and Ruby giggled a little.

"The only thing you'll have your hands on is the nearest snack at the Cornucopia."

"Yeah, and then we'll gut you like the pig you are." Dion laughed. Straten high-fived him, and they all started to laugh. I chuckled a bit too. Who was she to pick a fight with us? She didn't know us and she already wanted to kill us. She obviously had some personal issues.

"The name's Tawnie. It'll be the last word you'll speak as I finish you." She said as she turned away.

"What? The only thing you can finish is a whole cake by yourself!" I said with a smile. She looked at me, gave me an impolite gesture and stormed off. The Careers laughed, and patted my back like I had done the right thing. We turned to the weapons, and started our separate trainings. As I was looking for a weapon, I wondered if I should've kept my mouth shut. Yeah, she was rude first, but she didn't need to be ganged up on. I shouldn't think too much on it though. So I picked up the nearest knife, and got to sparring with an instructor.

After some training I found I wasn't too bad at knives. Hell I wasn't like my alliance members. I couldn't throw a spear through a dummy's head like Colleen. Lift double my weight like Straten or hit a target every time with an arrow like Dion. And I couldn't handle a sword or ax like Ruby or Livia. I was learning though, and that's what counted. Even though Ruby would end up taking my life in the end. I would go down strong; at least I hope I would.

The lunch bell rang and we picked a large table where we could sit and chat. The conversations were fun, though some were too gruesome for me. I mostly listened, not really having much to offer since I wasn't a true Career. Straten's booming voice usually dominated the talks, with Colleen's and Livia's shrill laughter's finishing each subject. Dion would talk some, and Ruby chattered with them as well. I looked at the other tables though, and they were much quieter. Most with one person at each table. Tawnie made a point to sit and stare at us, which fueled our laughter more. The District 3 girl was sitting with her district partner, who she was ignoring. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something concerning her potatoes. Weird. I found the table with District 6 at the other end. The boy and girl were sitting and eating, but the boy was playing with his food. She tried to stop him, but he ended up dumping some on her. She stormed off, and walked towards the stations again. I failed to realize lunch was over due to watching the other tables.

"Hey Luxe, we're splitting up now. So you can do whatever you want." Dion said as he patted my back and walked over to weights with Straten. The girls walked over to the obstacle course, laughing at the other tributes there. I scanned the stations and saw the edible plants station was empty so I walked over and joined the instructor, who seemed a little surprised.

"I usually don't see Careers at my station." She said as she organized her stuff around. "They seem to think this stuff as a waste of their time…"

"Yeah, well I thought it'd be smart to learn this stuff. So, here I am!" I said with a smile. She started teaching me some plant basics. I soon felt someone else take a seat to my right.

"Joining us?" She politely asked the newcomer. It was the boy from six, and he smiled at her and me before taking his seat. She continued to show us different types of plants that could and could not be eaten. I noticed I was familiar with some names for some reason. She would show these gross plants that actually tasted good, and could heal a little as well. Then she showed us these beautiful plants that were super toxic to humans. I realized then, that some of these plants were in the perfume my parents made. She continued to teach, and then let ourselves test each other over the material while she went and chatted with another trainer.

"So, how about this plant?" The boy asked me while holding up a lump of greens.

"Edible, but gross to look at." I answered surely.

"What about this one?" He asked holding up a pretty white flower bloom.

"Beautiful, but deadly." I answered again.

"So like you?" He teased as he dropped the flower in my lap.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a bit of a shock.

"Yeah, don't deny it. You're hot, and you know it. The way you prance around, like "Look at me! I'm oh so cute, and I would never hurt a fly!"" He said while he made prancing movements. "Until you rip out the heart of another tribute." I giggled a bit, and felt myself blushing.

"See and you don't deny it!" He said with a laugh. "You'll be fine in the arena, because no sponsor will want someone that hot to die."

"Shouldn't you be saying this stuff to someone else?" I questioned. "Like your district partner? Or some girl around here?"

"Deliah would punch me into tomorrow, and no one else here is like you." He said with a nod. "I'm Carson by the way, from 6." He offered his hand for a shake.

"I'm Luxe, from 1." I said as I shook his hand and smiled.

"So what's your story? What's some pretty wannabe Career doing here?" he said as he sorted plants into their containers.

"Wannabe Career? What do you mean?" I asked as I did the same.

"You're not like them. Not totally mean, not evil to the core, ready to kill or be killed. And you don't handle weapons as well."

"Okay, so I'm not a true Career. So what? Am I not allowed to be reaped like everyone else?" I teasingly answered. I wondered why he was asking me these things.

"You're not the person for this place Luxe. The arena isn't for you, why didn't they volunteer for you? I'd feel bad if you were hurt. You're like an angel…" He said as he took my hand in his. I pulled it away, and stood up.

"Why are you saying these things?!" I said with a shaky voice. "Who the hell are you to say this? I'm here just like everyone else. I'm stuck here, just like you and just like everyone else. I have to do this. It's not by choice." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't let the Gamemakers see that. "So shove off, and I'll see you in the Arena. Bye." I stormed off towards the obstacle course. Just wanting to get far away from him. I avoided everyone stares. I apparently spoke louder than I thought. Who was he to say those things though? I had to suffer just like him. I wasn't any different. I ran through the course, letting go of all my emotions. I ran until Training was over. I walked over to the elevator with Ruby and got in.

"So, what was the scene about?" Ruby asked. The doors closed, leaving me to answer her question.

"The guy got too personal." I answered quietly.

"Well, we'll kill him in the Arena. Don't worry. We all agreed, he's number 2 on the list. No one messes with a Career." I imagined the Careers standing over his body, with blood gushing out of him, but I shivered the nightmare away. The problem was I didn't want him dead. I didn't want Carson dead. I wanted him alive. I wanted him to come back to District 1 with me. To meet Shimmer, and become a neighbor and friend. He made me feel better than my parents made me feel in my entire life. In the span of twenty minutes. I wanted to talk to him forever. But I sentenced him to a quick death by the Careers. It was my fault, and it crushes me to think about it.

Cashmere and Gloss were waiting for us at the dinner table with food. Excited to hear about our first day of training. We told them about the other careers, Tawnie and what we did. Gloss was less excited about the plant station, but he said we would never know what we needed to win. I didn't want to talk about Carson, but Ruby did it for me. They both wished him an early death, and sipped their drinks without batting an eye. Which didn't make me feel better. I excused myself and walked to my room ready for sleep.

I pulled on my sleeping clothes and crawled under the sheets. I was trying to drift into sleep when I heard a knock on the door. Before I could answer the door opened and Gloss causally walked in.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I tilted my head in confusion.  
"Calm down, I just have some advice for your second day of training." He reassured as he sat at the end of my bed.

"Shouldn't MY mentor be giving that to me? I thought you liked Ruby better."

"Hey! I wanna help you out too. I've taken a liking to you too, bud. I want to see you win just as much. Now do you want my advice or not?"

I was taken aback by his "pet name" of bud, but if he was warming up to me, I'd accept it. I nodded in agreement for advice. It could only help.

"So tomorrow, after lunch, go to the Camouflage station. No earlier, and no later."

"Why there?"

"It's prime time for the Gamemakers to watch." He said as he scooted closer. "When you get there, learn the lesson. When you can paint yourself, I need you to strip."

"Wait strip? Why?" I asked loudly. Gloss shushed me before continuing on.

"You need to get noticed for a talent. Something you can offer. Your teammates each have something their good at, and you need one."

"Then mine's….stripping?"

"No, it's looking good. It's using what you have to your advantage. What the 6 boy said gave me inspiration. If you paint your body in front of everyone, they have to notice. Give a preview tomorrow, like your thighs. Take your pants of, and paint your legs. Then in your private session, it can be the whole performance. You can get a good score, and sponsors. You ready for it?" he asked confidently.

I thought a moment before answering. "Yeah, if it can help me get a good training score." I smiled at Gloss. He wasn't so bad after all.

"Good, well I'm off to bed. Get some sleep. You'll need it for your show tomorrow." He said with a wink. He turned off the light, and I spread myself out on the bed. Thinking about painting myself made me nervous. What would they think of me? The Gamemakers and the other tributes included. What would the careers think of me? Would they praise me, or judge me forever? What would Carson say when I did this? Damn him, making me nervous. I shouldn't worry over it. So I quieted my thoughts, and rolled over waiting to be pulled into a deep sleep.

**There's that! What do you think of the other tributes? Gloss' plan? Will that help Luxe in the end? Tell me in a review! Or Luxe may have to strip for a living….**


	6. Teasing the Competition

**Long chapter again…XD oops. Well I hope you enjoy! **

I was running along a cliff. Running for my life. She killed the other Careers and now was after me. I was running as fast as I could, I was hearing bombs and cannons in the distance, and they were coming closer. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I came to the edge of the cliff and looked back. The arena was filled with lava, and the bombs were actually volcanoes exploding in the distance. I looked down the edge and a large blue ocean splashed against the cliff. I had no escape. I turned when I heard footsteps. Ruby was standing a few feet from me. She was bleeding from her head, and was carrying a sword in each hand. She smiled at me, and spit out some blood.

"End of the road Luxi. Nowhere else to run. Poor boy. Trapped and all alone, made to face death head on. Time to die!" She screamed and ran towards me. I was scared, and when she was a foot away I jumped. I soon plummeted hard into the blue water and heard no more of Ruby's screaming.

I opened my eyes and tried to swim to the surface. I then felt a hand on my leg. I looked down and a decaying Livia had grabbed my foot and was dragging me down. Dead versions Dion and Straten were swimming towards me from under her. Then a legless Colleen grabbed my other leg and helped her dead friend pull me. I screamed for help, but my lungs only filled with water. I then felt hands on my arms and torso which I found belonged to a dead Hall and Tawnie, who had a large decaying pig nose on her face. I came face to face with a dead Carson, who seemed to be missing part of his face. I tried to scream more, but I was slowly drowning. He put his hands on my neck as I felt the life leave my body.

I woke up in a cold sweat that covered my body. I looked around the white room and realized that it was just a nightmare. I was glad it was only a dream, and rolled out of bed towards the bathroom. Hoping to get rid of the clamminess of my body and mind.

I walked out, and grabbed my clothes from the bed. I turned around to the door and jumped out of fear. Though it was only an Avox standing in the doorway.

"Goodness, you almost gave me a heart attack." I shockingly said to the black haired woman. She only stared, but what else could she do. She motioned towards the dining room, signaling me to breakfast.

"Breakfast ready? Well thank you a lot. For everything these couple of days." I said as a walked by her. I looked at her face; she smiled a bit and nodded to me. As if she was having a conversation with me. I walked into the room where everyone was situated around the table. They were all listening to Rodero squeak and squawk about some Capitol related business. He seemed excited over the subject, and he kept throwing around his arms as he spoke. No one noticed me, so I sat and pulled the closest plate of food towards me. I chewed some delicious meat as an Avox poured me some juice. I drank the whole glass, and then noticed I was being stared at. The rest of the table looked at me with smiles, and Rodero even let out a chuckle.

"Someone seems a bit starved." Cashmere finally said with a big smile.

"A bit…" I replied as I made myself chewed an orange piece slowly.

"Glad to see you with more of an appetite. I thought I'd have to force feed you soon." Gloss said as he chomped away at a biscuit.

"Well we better head down Luxe, can't be late for our second day." Ruby announced as she left her chair and headed towards the elevator.

"See you guys later!" I said as I hurried to catch up. We waved in the elevator, and the doors finally closed to take us back to the Training Center.

We exited and took the same spots as yesterday to wait for training to begin. I made a point to not look anywhere else but Atala. Though I could feel Carson's eyes on me.

"He keeps staring at you. Want me to handle it?" Ruby whispered into my ear. I shook my head no, and luckily Atala released us to train so I could get away from his stare and towards the weaponry. I grabbed a dagger and started to spar with another trainer. I found myself handling the weapon better, and it helped clear my mind. I was nervous about the camouflage station, but the dagger training helped keep my mind off of it. The trainer wanted me to try throwing the dagger, to get a better handle on the weapon.

I cleared my mind, and tried to focus on the task. What would happen if I went through with Gloss' plan? I missed the first one by a mile. Would someone run to stop me? The second one hit towards the outside of the target. Would I get punished for causing a scene? The third hit farther than the second. I had to do it. I had to try, maybe it would help me….but I was nervous. The fourth knife hit one of the inner rings, but nowhere near the center. I decided, after lunch I would go through with it, all I can do is hope it works. I threw the last knife, and it sunk into the target. My trainer clapped, and I noticed I hit the center. I was proud of myself, but I figured I was just lucky.

The bell went off for lunch and I went towards the food ready for some substance. I grabbed my tray and sat with the Careers again. I tried to listen more to their conversations, and actually talked more to them. They were likeable, or acted like it with each other. I found out Livia hates her hair up, and she is fighting with her stylist to keep it that way in the Arena. Ruby's dream when she was little was to be a Princess, Straten is the third generation of his family to compete in the games, Dion is scared of bugs, and Colleen can tie a cherry stem into a knot with her tongue. It seemed like we were friends chatting in a restaurant, instead of Competitors playing a game of kill-or-be-killed.

It would change once we went into the Games. Everything changes. The most stable people will even be knocked off their feet at some point. My parents could lose everything even. My parents. I hadn't really thought of them since I arrived in the Capitol. I wonder if they were proud of what I'd done, if they liked my outfit, or how I acted. Or if they already decided I was dead and written me off. I thought back to Shimmer as well. At least she was rooting for me. But that wouldn't keep me alive.

Lunch ended, and we separated again. I walked towards the stations, and located the camouflage area. The instructor was sitting there, with some other tributes already seated there. Shoot. If only there was no one around, but not wanting to mess up the plan I walked over and sat down. I looked to my left, seeing who else was there with me. The dark skinned district 11 girl was seated at the end, shrinking into her stool when I glanced at her. The boy next to her was from district 3. His skin matched the color of the pasty walls, and his hair was frizzy from sweat. The girl closest to me was his district partner. She was older than me, and much taller. Her limbs very lanky and her body looked starved. She shot me a dirty look, and I smiled at them all.

"My name's Luxe, what are your names?" I asked nicely. I didn't want them to think I was a heartless Career, even though it wouldn't matter once we were in the Arena.

"I'm Demzie, from 11" She smiled a bit before staring at the ground again.

"I'm Bit, from 3." The small boy said in a soft voice.

"I'm Techa." The older girl replied as she glared at me. "I'm not sure what you're trying to do here. But you can just stop. We know you're a Career. So just back off, and let us try to learn the lesson." She crossed her arms and stared straight forward. I turned around as well. Who did she think she was? I did nothing to her, and she was treating me as if I had just killed her cat or something. I just wanted to be nice to them…

Luckily the instructor started so we could finally begin. He started explain about different paints, and natural substances we could use to camouflage ourselves with. I sort of tuned him out. I didn't need to know this; I was only here because of Gloss. I looked around and found Carson and Deliah, his district partner, at the snare station. He was watching her put together a trap. She was quite pretty; her hair was in a short dark bob cut. She had a determined look on her face until she finished, and pleased with her work. She handed Carson her trap to admire and try to create his own.

I snapped back to my lesson, and tried to focus until the end. He finally ended before letting us practice. He handed me a dark green oil to try for some leaf shapes, and I smiled before standing up. He looked at me, perplexed as I inched down my pants to start.

"Most people just try on their arms…"

I got some oil out and started trying it on my thighs. I lowered my pants more so I could apply it better. People started pointing and whispering about me. I heard some giggles, and some confusion.

"What in this world are you doing?" Techa asked, leaving her mouth agape in confusion.

I smiled, and looked up to the Gamemakers, who were all watching the scene. I decided to go farther, and took off my pants. I was left in my undergarments, and I bent over to get a better reach. I heard some whistles from Dion and Straten, and some giggles from Livia and Coleen. I winked at them, as I continued to paint.

"How do these look?" I showed off my design to my teacher. I modeled my legs, and constantly twirled around. They were green, with the best leaves I could muster.

"They look…"

"You look ridiculous." Techa said with a roll of her eyes before dragging Bit off to another station. I shrugged and walked towards the center. I looked up at the Gamemakers, and smiled. The Careers joined me, and hollered some more.

"Nice legs Luxe, is the shirt coming off next time?" Straten cheered.

"Will we have to pay to see that?" Coleen blurted out.

"This does give us something though." Dion said.

"What?" I asked, confused about his statement.

"It gives us some first victims to choose from." Ruby said in a serious tone.

"Huh?" I asked again.

"The three at the station. The looks they gave you, totally not okay." Livia responded. "Especially District 3 girl…she has an attitude problem. They are definitely going first." Techa was a bit rude, but that was harsh. I wondered how long they would last anyway…perhaps not past the bloodbath? I shivered, not wanting to think of it. I walked towards the obstacle course, where Carson and Deliah were. Deliah sighed as I walked, and turned away to do the course. Carson looked at me with a confused look.

"Can I help you?" I asked defensively.

"I just thought you were different Luxe…"

"You don't know me Carson. You know nothing about me! Now leave me alone before you get a death wish as well…" He was shocked, and went to the course, looking back at me. I turned away and forced tears back while I waited for my turn.

Getting back to our floor was the best part of the day. I was allowed to wash up before supper, and scrubbed the green from my legs. When I arrived food was already set, and I took my place next to Ruby.

"You have some explaining to do." Rodero said as I sat. "What were you thinking? Stripping in front of everyone?"

"Listen I…"

"He was doing the right thing." Gloss interjected. "He needs to get noticed, he'll get a good score this way." There was a loud clang, and we looked towards Cashmere who dropped her spoon on her plate.

"Excuse me, I'm just tired. I think I'll head to bed for the night." She placed her napkin down, and walked off towards her room.

"This soup is quite lovely…" Ruby said as she winked at me with a smile. Rodero commented on it, saying it was far from 5-star. I thanked her with a nod before taking a drink of water. We finished dinner before we went to bed.

I climbed into bed, and thought about Cashmere. She didn't look tired before she left, I hope she was alright. As I was laying I heard whispers coming from the door. They were getting loud, until they hushed down it whispery tones again. They continued this circle, as I stood to get closer to hear. I could barely make out the two voices through the wall.

"How dare you. Where do you get off doing that to him? He being dead would be better."

"I'm trying to save him. I want him to live just as much as you."

"So you want to sell him to them? They are not kind people. I would know. If he wins-"

"He'll be alive and thankful. I just want him to go in there with a fair chance."

"You make me laugh; you know what's happened to me. And you want the same to happen to him? I thought he annoyed you anyways…" it was Cashmere's voice, and her brother's. They were talking about me, but I wasn't sure why Cashmere was upset.

"He's a good boy, I realize it now. He doesn't deserve this…I… I want him to win. To show to them what he can do."

"They know already…I hope he's ready to give the Capitol what they want. Now it's time for bed, goodnight brother." Their footsteps trailed off down the hallway. I was beyond confused; I wanted to scream at the voices, asking them why. What was going on? It tired me to think of it. I was exhausted from the day, so I flopped into bed and floated into sleep.

**Please enjoy and review! Even though no one's really read it yet…but I'm still hopeful! :D **


	7. Giving Them What They Want

**Hey Guys! It's me again. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Tell me what you think! And enjoy! **

"_That was just a preview; now give them the whole thing"_

Gloss' advice was ringing through my mind as I sat on the bench, waiting. Today was the final training day, the day we would have our private session with the Gamemakers. All of us were seated on benches, waiting for our turn. I would be first. I was the District 1 boy after all, so it was my job to set the bar for the others to meet.

"_Show them your knife skills. I heard you do fairly well with them, go all out. Leave nothing undone, this is your one chance. Your future in the games depends on it." _

Cashmere was showing no inclination of knowing the big plan Gloss had, though she probably figured it out. I was almost positive she had. I hope she wouldn't be too upset with me. I was only doing what I had to, to get sponsors to help me in the games.

"_If you get a low score, the others won't want you in an alliance. These are 'do well or die' situations Luxe. Be careful." _

If I survive this, Cashmere and Gloss are getting huge thank you presents sent to their houses. The nerves were running through me, I could barely keep my food down.

"Luxe Vertigo, you're up first." A tall lady with a notepad stood in front of us all. I stood up and looked down at Ruby.

"Wish me luck."

I turned and followed the lady down a long hallway. I admired portraits of Gamemakers and past victors with their year and scores underneath their names. I noted that Gloss and Cashmere both received 10's their years. We came to a door, and she motioned me to enter. I took a deep breath before opening the large doors.

The room was an exact replica of the training room, just set on a smaller scale. There were different stations to show off your camouflage, trap setting, knife throwing and different skills. There were weights, and a running course, even a sort of computer to test your intelligence.

The Gamemakers were situated on a glass platform that was raised off the ground. They were standing around a table with food and drinks. I smiled at them as I stood in the center, waiting to begin.

"Hello Luxe, I'm the Head Gamemaker Seneca Cane. We're excited to see what you have to show us. You may begin."

I nodded and walked towards the knife station. I then stopped and turned towards them, acting as if I was thinking about something. All part of the plan of course.

"_Act coy, act innocent. Make them want you Luxe…"_

"I was wondering Mr. Cane, would it be okay if I got a bit more comfortable?"

"We want you to feel comfortable here Luxe. We're only here to help. And call me Seneca, Mr. Cane's my father." The Gamemakers busted with laughter and cheers, and I smiled and winked at Mr. Cane before turning around to begin. The audience was ready, time for the main event.

I took another breath to calm my nerves before I began. I started with my shirt. It was long-sleeved, which made it a bit more…fun to take off. I did each sleeve individually before finally bringing it over my head. I threw it off to the side, and turned for approval. I got a head nod from Seneca, and started untying my shoes. I made sure to just bend over, and not forget to arch my back. Just like Gloss said.

"_Make sure you always look appealing, or they may just ask you to leave." _

I got to my pants and inched them down slowly, taunting them. It felt weird; I was embarrassed to do this. Taking my clothes off in front of people I didn't even know. At least I could keep my underwear on. I needed to do this though. To survive the games, I had to give up everything. I threw my pants towards my shirt, and walked towards the knives. I stopped in front of them, and began phase two. I began to stretch. I bent to stretch my legs, touched my toes, and even did the splits. Good thing I was sort of flexible. I looked towards the Gamemakers constantly and tried my best to act desirable. I felt like a child looking for approval from their parents.

"_Give them pouty and innocent, they want to see it, but don't throw it at them. Bring them in, invite them." _

I tried bringing my lips out, but I felt like a fish. Like a flopping fish. I probably seemed stupid, but I had to do it. I just wanted to crawl away into the corner, but I had to be strong. Or all of this would be for nothing. This was what I had to offer. I stopped stretching and started to pick up a knife.

"Thank you Luxe, you may leave now. That's all we need to see."

I hesitated, and looked at Seneca. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Thank you guys for the…audience." I nodded back, and walked towards the exit. I walked right over my clothes, leaving with a statement. Just like Gloss said. I was confused though. What did I do wrong? I messed up somehow, and had no chance of getting a good score at this point. The staff was staring as I walked to the elevator, and I felt more revealed than I wanted to feel. I wanted more clothing, than just my undergarments. I pressed the button to my floor, and waited for the tongue lashings I was about to receive from Rodero and Cashmere.

I exited the elevator on my floor, but when I saw stripes I knew I wasn't safe.

"Where in this great world are your clothes? Did you lose them on the way? Wh…please cover yourself mister!" Rodero snapped for an Avox to retrieve me some clothing. Cashmere and Gloss came from the sitting room, reacting to the screams from Rodero.

"Luxe…where is your clothes?" Cashmere asked me, choking down some emotion.

"They…seemed to…fall off in my training session?"

"You took off your clothes in front of the Gamemakers?! Oh goodness, why?! We'll be the laughing stock of the Districts! You better hope this doesn't get out mister!" Rodero sat down in a chair and started fanning himself, as if I had just told him he was about to die.

"Luxe, do you realize what you have just done?" Cashmere walked closely up to me, and I looked at her confused. Sure I took off my clothes, but they obviously thought I was silly since they asked me to leave.

"Well I didn't do a good job at it anyways…"

"What do you mean? How so?" Gloss asked. Only to be shut down by the look his sister gave him.

'Well…they sent me off before I could finish. Before I actually could handle some knives…"

"Because they got what they wanted from you. You gave them a show, bigger than the Games!" Cashmere turned towards her brother. I took a breath, thankful for her to focus on someone else. "How dare you Gloss! He's going to wish he was dead every day of his life! It'll be worse than a death in the Arena. Do you realize what you've done? You took his life away!" I could hear tears in Cashmere's shaky voice. I didn't know why she was having this reaction.

"Cash…I only wanted to help…"

"And fat lot of help that did!" She stormed off towards the hallway, and the last noise we heard from her was a slam of her door. The Avox brought me clothes, and I thanked her before leaving Gloss and Rodero to change in my room.

After I put my clothes on I heard knocks on my door, I yelled for them to come in before turning around.

"Luxe…I'm sorry for that. Cashmere…shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, it's fine. I…"

"No, listen. I shouldn't have asked you to go through with that plan. I can only hope my stupidity didn't end up hurting you. I only wanted to help."

"I know Gloss." I didn't understand. This wasn't the usual strong Gloss I was used to seeing. What could possess him to become this emotional with me? "But we'll just have to wait and see. Maybe my score won't be too bad…"

"I hope so." Gloss patted my back before leaving me in my room. I collapsed on the bed. The numbers 0, 1 and 2 all circled my head. I couldn't get a score better than that. I would be without an alliance, and get killed in the bloodbath. This was my fate.

A couple hours later I heard some knocks on my door, followed by Rodero's voice, telling me that the scores would be shown in thirty minutes. I replied, and sat up. I fixed my hair in the mirror when I heard the door open. I didn't need to turn because I saw their reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Ruby, what do you want?" I asked as I brushed out my bed hair.

"I was just wondering why Rodero and Gloss looked like they had just seen a murder when I came back from my private session." She answered coolly as she sat on my bed. It really irked me when she did that.

"I haven't a clue, now if you'll excuse me. I have results I want to see."

"Stop lying through your teeth Luxe, you know why. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything around here? Is it because I'm the one brunette at an all blonde party?" I stared at her, trying to show nothing but confusion. She huffed out some air, before turning around and exiting. I followed her towards the sitting room. Everyone was on the couch, and I took my place in between an overly-excited Nikias and distant Cashmere. I tried to focus on the screen. I felt like a ghost in a room full of people. When Caesar Flickerman appeared on the screen accompanied by Claudius Templesmith, the room quieted down.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the releasing of the training scores of our tributes. Claudius, if you please."

Claudius cleared his voice before beginning. "The scores are as follows…" Nikias clenched my hand in hers, while I felt a gentle hand on my left arm. I looked at Cashmere, and she gave me a soft smile before turning back to the screen."

"District 1…Luxe Vertigo…a 10." I was blown away. There had to be a mistake somewhere. Nikias squealed but was hushed by Rodero, for Ruby's score.

"Ruby Britton…a 10." The room was filled with laughter and cheers. Two tens! Cashmere gave me a large hug, and kissed me on my forehead before looking into my face.

"I'm so proud of your strength." She hugged me again and we started to hush to hear the other scores. Dion got a 10 as well, while Livia got a 9. They both got high scores, which were expected from them. District 3, poor Bit got a 3, while Techa had a 5. Straten got an 8, while Coleen had a 9. I did better than half of the Careers! I kept watching for 6. District 5 got a 3 and 4 respectively.

"District 6 Carson Zarchy…7.

"Deliah Maddox…6."

They both had high scores, which made me really happy for some reason. I kept my excitement to myself as we watched the other scores.

"District 7...Hall Parker an 11."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed as she almost spilled her drink on herself. "That's the highest score so far!"

"What a monster…" Rodero whispered. It only intensified my fear for Hall, the tree monster from 7.

"Tawnie Hays a 9."

"Straten will be pissed. Ugh I wish I could see." I laughed along with Ruby as the scores started to end. Demzie from 11 was awarded 5 as I turned to Rodero who started to stand.

"Let us toast…to two amazing tributes with amazing scores. May the odds be ever in your favors." He tipped off to us, and we all drank to the thought of victory. I giggled, and asked for another drink. Only the interviews stood before me now. Then the Games would begin, where all of this preparation would be for nothing. I was going to die there, and my killer was in the same room as me. May the odds be in my favor I don't die too brutally at the hands of Ruby Britton, the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried not to make Luxe's session not too much of a strip show….hope you liked it though! Tell me what you think! **


	8. A Story For Later

**Here's the next chapter guys! I was going to include the interviews here…but I didn't think they meshed. So next time! :D Enjoy! **

I woke up that morning pulling the covers towards me, wishing for more sleep. A day, that's all that stood before me and the games. It made me want to crawl under my covers to escape my fate. I couldn't do that though. No one can escape their fate. I threw off my covers and decided to try and get ready for the long day ahead of me.

After my shower, I walked into the dining room, ready for breakfast and ready to start preparing for my interview. The last chance I had to gain sponsors before the games. Rodero was the only one at the table surprisingly. I sat down and immediately started putting food on my plate to eat. I tried not to glance at him, and only focused on my plate. I wasn't sure if he had any more anger towards me after the events of yesterday.

"I'm glad to see you happily eating, Luxe. You have a long day ahead of you, and you'll need energy." He simply turned a page of his newspaper after he spoke. Not even glancing at me. Oops, maybe I did upset him a bit too much with my actions at the training.

Gloss and Cashmere arrived, and I was really thankful for it. They took seats opposite of me, and Cashmere smiled as she sat. At least she wasn't upset anymore, or she had a better way of hiding it than Rodero, which would only get me into more trouble later.

"Rodero, could you fetch Ruby? We should get an early start today." Cashmere drank her coffee with a glance at the escort, before he set his paper down with a huff and trotted off to find the ragged jewel.

"Now's the real show time, kid. You need to impress the pants off of these people tonight, if you want some sponsors." Gloss chewed his food slowly as he looked at me, and gave a smile after he swallowed.

"You'll have them eating out of your hand tonight Luxe, don't worry. You're going to be great." Cashmere smiled at me before drinking some more. There were some shouts from the hall, and we all turned to face it. We were soon greeted by a fuming Ruby and a flabbergasted Rodero.

"Who cares if I'm late?! No one cares if I'm here at all!" Ruby barked at Rodero. She took her place beside me, and I could feel the hate oozing towards me.

"Ruby, what are you…"

"Shut up Gloss! Like you care! I might as well be my own mentor, because you're stuck up his butt as well!"

"Ruby, please be calm, what's gotten you so upset?" Cashmere's smooth voice pierced the tension and Ruby took a breath before continuing.

"You should know why I'm upset. Though, I guess I shouldn't blame you for not noticing. You're wrapped around Luxe's finger as well…"

"Ruby!" Gloss slammed his fist on the table. "We're not going to hear any more of this! We are here to help both of you!" Gloss was hot with anger, and he took a drink of water to cool down. "Now, as long as you are both here we can talk about the plans for today."

Cashmere nodded at her brother and set her hands in her lap. "We're going to separate for a while. You'll go into your separate sessions with Gloss and I respectively. Then, after lunch you'll take turns being taught by Rodero and a joint session with the both of us." I smiled and nodded at my mentors, understanding they wanted to help as much as possible.

"What exactly are we being taught" Ruby asked with a flick of her fork.

"How to present yourself in front of the capitol, what to do in the games, what to say, what to think, what to act. Basically how to survive." Gloss glared at his tribute, and I was worried for the sake of both of the parties involved.

"If we're all done eating, we should get started for time's sake." Cashmere sat up, and we all followed suit minus Rodero, who continued to read his paper. I followed Cashmere to a side room that was filled with two chairs and a television. I sat opposite of her and waited for my mentors help.

"How are you feeling Luxe?" She moved her golden hair over her right shoulder in one fluid motion, and glanced at me for an answer.

"Fine…I suppose. I'm doing just fine." I gave a little smile, and she raised her eyebrows in a questioning motion. "Well I guess I'm a bit nervous for tonight, my interview and all and for the games tomorrow. And what if I don't get any sponsors? What if no one likes me? What if I get hurt in the bloodbath? What if I…"

"Luxe, breathe for once please." I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"I suppose my nerves were getting a little out of hand." Cashmere smiled and looked at me with her bright green eyes.

"There's no reason for the nerves Luxe. You're going to be great tonight. Everyone will love you."

"Do you really think that?"

"I do, but you need practice. And that's what I'm here for. I'll help you look and act confident, find an angle and impress everyone, just like I did." She let out a small laugh, before pushing her lips back together. "But first, you're going to watch some past District 1 victors in their interviews. To see what angles have been used before and worked." I nodded and she raised a smooth hand to turn on the television. "First we'll watch the first victor to come out of our district, Platinum." A clip of a colorful Capitol host and a strong and menacing blond boy came on. The boy gave short answers, which were filled with confidence. Platinum was the first ever Career victor. He had trained for seven years before his victory in the 8th Games, so he could protect himself. He was still a celebrity back home despite his death. Everyone knew him.

"All the boys still want to be him, Luxe. He's like a god in the training center back home." Cashmere said in a soft voice. "Gloss volunteered to be like him, and to be better than him. It's a hard task to be better than the first." I looked at her, and realized that confidence and stern was not the route for me.

"I don't think the Platinum life is for me…"

"I'd have to agree. Let's go to a later victor…how about this one?" A clip of a beautiful red haired girl and a yellow haired Caesar Flickerman appeared on the screen. She giggled and laughed constantly through her interview. "Lace giggled right into the sponsors hearts. She was a vicious career though. She killed District 2 in their sleep on the first night." I noticed her dead grey eyes, and realized how fake she was to laugh on stage.

I watched through more, and saw cute girls, manly guys, sexy girls and some funny guys. I wasn't sure what I should be though. It was fun hearing what Cashmere thought of each one though. She scoffed at the overly sexy and super blonde Satin, declaring her unworthy of being a victor. "She only killed one person, her district partner. She had him wrapped around her finger the whole time, and he fell for her plan."

I finally got to see Cashmere and Gloss's interviews. Gloss was confident, and gave suave answers from his dark blue suit. Cashmere was sexy and desirable. Her hair was curled, and her lips were as pink as her dress. I knew exactly what angle to try.

"So what shall we try, Luxe?" Cashmere leaned back in her chair and drank from a glass offered by an Avox. We had been sitting for over an hour already. "You flirted your way through the chariot ride, and your training…so how about a cute flirt? Perhaps you could even outdo me?"

"I can try." I said with a smile.

"There we go! Now let's get started!"

We spent time working on my flirtatious side, smiling, winking and giving answers that could be taken another way…

It was going pretty well. I was calming myself, and my nerves were practically gone. Cashmere kept praising me, and I felt empowered. Like I could actually gain sponsors and have a chance at winning. I felt a little silly winking at a white wall, which was supposed to my audience. It seemed laughable, but if it helped me I had to do it.

"Any questions before we call it quits?" Cashmere looked at me as she twisted her hair. Questions raced through my mind, and I had something I really felt to say.

"Uhh..well…Cashmere, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I was only trying to listen to Gloss. His plan sounded good and I wanted a high score…"

"Luxe, listen it isn't your fault. You couldn't have known I would be angry. I'm not upset anymore, I'm over it. Let's just focus on getting you ready." I smiled, happy knowing that Cashmere wasn't upset with me anymore, I'd come to like her and her brother and they were the only people that could help me at this point.

"Can I ask you something Cashmere? If you don't mind?" Cashmere nodded and smiled with her bright white teeth. "Why were you upset about what had happened? Is there something I don't know?"

"Well…no, that's a story for later, Luxe. Now let's go enjoy some well needed lunch." I nodded and followed her out of the white room.

Lunch was quiet, with most of us just trying to hurry and eat to get more training in. The sound of clinking utensils and plates was the sound of that Lunch. There was some small talk, but Ruby would glare at whoever would speak up. Gloss couldn't take it anymore, and huffed before throwing his napkin and announcing Ruby should go with him and his sister first. This left me with Rodero to train me on how to present myself in front of the Capitol.

"Straighten your back! You look disturbed with that smile! Watch your posture! Hands where we can see them! Posture!" He was constantly yelling at me to correct my body position, and he was never happy with how I sat. It took over an hour of slightly readjusting my body parts for him to be satisfied.

"Now time to work on your speaking skills." I rolled my eyes, and he continued to pick at how I was talking. "Too high! Too low! Speak slower…faster!"

I was relieved when he announced we were finally done, and we sat on the couch, waiting for Ruby to come out of her session. Rodero loudly cleared his throat, and I raised my eyebrows, confused at his random noise.

"I would've hoped that you would have apologized to me already for your awful behavior." He turned his nose up and turned his head away.

"Excuse me? What did I do that affected you?"

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone that saw your naked body on the way to the elevator! I'm the laughing stock around here now!"

"Oh I'm so very sorry Rodero! That I didn't think of you when I was trying to earn that score! How selfish of me!" I was very upset, how selfish could he get? I was trying not to die, and he could only think of himself.

"How very selfish of you young man! You better think before you act next time!" He adjusted his striped wig, before crossing his arms over his ugly suit.

"Oh yeah, my apologies Rodero! Next time I'll think to give you the strip show as well!" I had never seen a face so red before. He was the color of a strawberry, and was about to burst.

"Wh-what? I…never in my career!" Rodero turned to face a smiling Ruby, and she winked at me before sitting on the couch.

"They're ready for you Luxe. Shall you teach me your ways, Rodero?" I quickly left the room before I could hear his response. I had never gotten so angry at a person so quickly before, but I would never apologize to him. He and his striped wig would just have to deal with it. I closed the door and sat down in front of Gloss and Cashmere before taking a deep breath.

"What's gotten you in a twist?" Gloss questioned with a wrinkle of his forehead.

"Rodero….said…nothing…"

"Well, we'll just have to reprimand him for upsetting our tribute. But, let's forget about him for now. What are your plans for the Games Luxe?" Cashmere folded her hands, and waited for my response.

"Well…I'm in the alliance and I would work with them and…"

"What if one of them attacked you in the night?" Cashmere's eyes twinkled, and she smiled.  
"uhh I…"

"What if you were separated from them? What would you do?" Gloss gave a small smile, and winked.

"Then…"

'What if they were killed by a mutt, how would you survive?"

"Your leg is broken, how do you recover?"

"I would…"

"You wouldn't." Cashmere finished with a flick of her hair. "You're as good as dead. No one sends gifts to a broken Career."

"How would my leg get broken?" Why were they bombarding me with questions? It was getting ridiculous.

"A tree, a boulder, another tribute…anything's possible in there, kid." Gloss was tapping his finger in a slow singular motion. "You have to expect anything."

"Be a step ahead of the events. Cause them, don't fall prey to what happens."

"But how do I do that Cashmere? I don't even know what the Arena could be! What if we're under water or something?"

"You won't know until you're there honey. Don't let your nerves consume you, play by ear. Live in the moment, that's all you can do. If you see a chance, grab it." I nodded, trying to grasp what they were saying.

"We will try to help as much as possible, but it depends on your number of sponsors. So you have to kill that interview tonight." Gloss slammed his fist on the table, surprising me.

"Be ready for anything Luxe, even if you have to kill someone…" Cashmere turned her head away, and took a breath. "We have faith in you Luxe. Just do your best."

Do my best. That's all I could do. The best I would be able to, even if the arena was an island of rabid monkeys or lake of deadly fish. I had to try. I wanted to make Gloss, Cashmere, Shimmer and my parents proud. I especially had to try for myself.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! And thanks to all the people who've been reading so far! It makes me really happy to see anyone excited for my story! Leave a review if you want. :)**


	9. Owning The Stage

**Here's the next chapter guys! Interviews start! Sorry for the wait, but I hope this next chapter makes up for it. It's longer than all the other before it! So enjoy! **

I sat in a cold metal chair, waiting for my prep team to arrive to start prepping for my interview.

"_Watch your back. Never trust your alliance members completely; the only person you can truly trust is yourself." I nodded in agreement with Gloss. He was right, I could only trust myself. I looked out the window, and it was getting closer to the evening. _

"_Just remember one thing Luxe." Cashmere's eyes were focusing right at me, digging into my being. "Don't kill your District partner. Avoid it. You'll have more trouble than it's worth, if you come back home." _

I felt goose bumps, and I rubbed my arms for warmth. I could only hope that they gave Ruby the same advice, and maybe she would spare me from her wrath in the Arena. That would be very unlikely though.

Ambrosia, Charmion and Euclid quickly rushed into the room, pulling me from my thoughts. They were frantically apologizing for the lateness, and immediately got to work to prepare me for Nikias.

"I can't wait to see how everyone looks for the interviews tonight!" Euclid squealed with glee, and clapped his hands together before grabbing a brush for my hair.

"Oh I know! I hope to see some fantastic showmanship tonight!" Ambrosia commented as she gave my teeth a look over with a metal instrument.

"Do you think I'll stand out tonight?" I asked, opening my eyes to face their content faces.

"Sweetie, you are going to kill out there." Charmion replied. She placed her hand over mine before they exited the room. They hadn't done as much this time, which I was pretty thankful for.

Nikias rushed into the room, carrying a large garment bag with her. She gave me a reassuring smile and set the bag down before walking over to examine me. I was their canvas, to paint up into anything they wanted to. If I wasn't perfect, I needed to be fixed. She nodded her head in an approving motion, and squeezed me into a large bear hug. I was getting used to Nikias' crushing embrace, so I didn't feel so crushed this time around.

"You're going to be great my little Luxe, don't you worry your pretty little head. I have just the outfit to put your performance over the top!" Nikias clapped her hands together, and rushed to remove the contents from the over-sized bag. Everyone was telling me to how great I was going to be. I just hoped I could meet their expectations. Trying my best was all I could do.

Before I knew it, Nikias dragged me out of my chair, threw some clothes into my arms and pushed me into a corner to change myself. I pulled myself into some tight white slacks. They clung to be and didn't leave a lot of extra space for anything. I put a tight white vest like item on me, with five black buttons in the front. It didn't have a back though, which I found quite odd. I tied a pair of white shoes onto my feet, but Nikias had forgotten to hand me a shirt, or blazer. I turned around and Nikias was facing me, and Ambrosia had come back to join her.

"You forgot to hand me a shirt Nikias…"

"Come over here, we don't have a lot of time." Nikias pulled me over to here and Ambrosia and had me stand in front of them, and they began talking and pulling items out of a bag Ambrosia brought with her.

"What about my…"

"Hush now, dear." Ambrosia said in her whispery voice. "We must get to work."

I felt cold lotion type liquid being applied to my back, and a pencil like object being dragged against my skin soon after. Ambrosia started to place small objects on my back, and Nikias brought over this brush that sprayed out paint with air. After over an hour of standing in the same position, they both stepped back and were silent.

"You can go look in the mirror now, Luxe. Tell us how you like it." Nikias said as she stepped over to the sink to wash her hands. I walked over to the mirror, and turned around to look at my back.

"It's….oh my…goodness…" Two golden and sparkling wings had been tattooed onto my back. They were outlined in black, and were adorned with jewels. They looked to be glowing and took up my whole back.

"So this is why I'm not wearing a shirt." I turned a couple of times in the mirror, admiring my new addition.

"Oh you're wearing a shirt, here." Nikias threw me a white blazer with black trimmings, and ordered me to put it on. "And don't worry, they won't smudge. They'll only come off when rubbed with water."

I sighed, and admired my wings. I was trying to soak them up before I'd have to cover them.

"But wait…" I started. "What's the point of me having them if I'm not showing them off to the audience?"

"That's the trick. You choose when to show them." Nikias smiled as she brushed some lint off my jacket. "Just do it before the timer runs out. Find a chance to do it, and grab it."

I puffed out my cheeks in defeat. Not only would I have to try and have an awesome memorable interview, I'd also have to find the right time to take my shirt off. Why did everything I had to do so far involve stripping down?

I admired myself in the mirror again after my outfit was complete. My skin looked tanner and smoother after my prep team's work, and my white clothes grew brighter and my skin tanner from the contrast. My golden hair was shining as well, and my teeth were white and pure. I took a deep breath, to steady myself before this important event. Nikias lead me to the elevator, and we rode it down to get into line for the interviews.

When we got down to the main floor there were already tributes getting in line. I walked towards my spot at the front, where Ruby was already waiting. She was in a dress that completely signified her namesake. It was the deepest and purest ruby red dress I had ever seen. It was tight, and strapless. Her long brunette hair had been swept to one side in curls. She looked very pretty, but she was still her ugly self underneath.

"Someone looks white and innocent. Gonna strip off those clothes for the audience today, Luxe" Ruby gave a small and fake smile. She seemed to be trying to unnerve me before I went out. I didn't want her to affect my outcome though.

"No, I think I've already upstaged you enough. I figured I would calm it down so you could get some sponsors as well." I smiled back at Ruby and turned to face the other way. She left in a huff and walked off towards the elevator to get some water. I sat by myself on the bench, and was trying to stay calm. I looked at the other tributes that were there and the all seemed just as nervous. Even Tawnie seemed so; she was staring at the floor. Her eyes never left that one spot. Her hair had been piled on top of her head, which accented her piggy nose and too rounded face.

"Hey Luxe, mind if I join you?" I looked up and noticed Straten hovering over Ruby's empty side. His shaggy dark hair was down, and he was in a dark green suit.

"Uhh, sure." He sat down and I turned to face him. Wondering what he wanted. I had never talked to another Career alone, minus Ruby, and it was a bit odd to hear his question. We both sat there, with an awkward silence at first, until Straten decided to fill it.

"You look…nice in your outfit." Straten paused for a bit, until looking at me for approval. I smiled and tilted my head in confusion. Why would he tell me that? Was he trying to butter me up or something? He pushed his long hair back and smiled at me. I bit my lip, and smiled back at him.

"Thanks…well you don't look so bad yourself." I decided to just play along, and try to see what Straten wanted to accomplish from this little interaction. Careers only talked when they wanted something. Straten moved closer to me, and I could smell rose scented cologne wafting off of him.

"I was wondering Luxe, what exactly did you show the Gamekeepers to get such a good score?" His smell left me a little light headed, and I wasn't sure how to answer. I glanced over at the opposite wall where I found Cashmere talking to the other Career mentors. She gave me a look of perplexity, and I turned back to Straten. I leaned into his ear, and placed my hand on his leg.

"That's a little secret, Straten. I'm afraid I can't say." I wasn't sure what made me do it, but it made me feel a little empowered. He looked at me, and I smiled. He grinned and stood up.

"Well you better kill out there tonight. Good luck, Luxe." He walked over to his spot behind Colleen who was already in line. I looked back over to Cashmere, and she gave a signal saying I did a good job. I smiled and turned back around, where I caught the stare of Carson. He had probably seen the whole Straten thing, and he looked very confused. I looked down at the ground. A little ashamed of what I had did. I did like flirting with Straten, but I wasn't sure why. I shouldn't focus too much on it though. The bell signaling us to line up rang, and I stood up and walked towards the steps leading to the stage. I stood behind Ruby, and she faced towards the stage. It was the District 1 girl's honor to start off the interviews every year. It was a dangerous place to be, at the front. You had to set the rhythm for everyone else. You also had to be remembered till the end. Ruby was confident though, and didn't show any nerves.

Music started playing and the stage started to light up. Caesar Flickerman appeared in a plush white chair, with his bright green hair pulled back and his midnight blue suit sparkling with miniature lights. He welcomed everyone to what he hoped would be a fantastic night of interviews. He spent a little time buttering up the audience before we would go on. He always tried to help us, which was very honorable of him to do. Before we were sent to die of course, at least we would make a good impression.

Before I knew it Ruby was gliding onto the stage. Her dress shone in the light, and she looked sexy and confident. Caesar welcomed her, and complimented her outfit and looks. Ruby continued with her confident and sexy portrayal, and answered every question in a well thought manner. It made me even more nervous for my interview, watching her do so well.

"So Ruby, got any special man back home?" Caesar gave his signature wide smile, and the crowd started wooing at her, and Ruby smiled at them. Darn her, I wished she would mess up.

"Well, there is someone…" Ruby started to act coy and the crowd ate it up.

"Tell us Ruby, we're dying to know. Aren't we?!" Caesar got the whole crowd to scream in anxiety of Ruby's answer. She laughed before answering.

"Well there is someone back home waiting for me…his name is Onyx, and we've been together for a couple years now." The entire crowd awed, and so did Caesar. They started to clap, and Ruby got a huge smile on her face. Caesar turned to Ruby, and set his hand on her knee.

"Ruby, you better work hard, because Onyx is waiting for you back home. Win this for him."

"I will" Ruby replied with a huge smile.

Before I knew it, Caesar was holding Ruby's hand up and she was receiving a lot of applause. She was let off stage, and I felt a pit in the bottom of my stomach. The audience had quieted down, and Caesar was poised to announce me.

"Our next tribute is one that I believe you've all come recognize, may I introduce… the angel from District 1…Luxe Vertigo!" The crowd roared and I stepped onto the staged as confident as possible. I waved, and blew a kiss to the crowd. I walked towards Caesar, and gave him a handshake before sitting into the plush white chair and winking at the camera. I looked towards the crowd, and then looked at Caesar with the most confident and flirtatious look I could muster.

"You know how to make an entrance, quite a talent there Luxe."

"Thanks Caesar, I try my best." I giggled a little, and got the crowd to laugh a bit as well.

"You look very nice tonight as well Luxe."

"And you don't so bad yourself Caesar." The crowd laughed and Caesar gave a wide smile. Finally they calmed down, and Caesar posed for a second before talking.

"Congratulations on your 10, Luxe. A very good score, you should be proud."

"Why, thank you so much Caesar! You are too sweet!" I smiled, and looked straight at the camera, and then Caesar.

"Do you have any snippets of news that you can give us, on how you came to earn that score?"

"I'm afraid that's a secret I'm not willing to give up, Caesar." I leaned in a bit and tried to be a flirt. The crowd seemed to like it, so I was able to be calm.

"Uh oh, do you have any secrets to share. Come on crowd, tell Luxe what we want!" Caesar got the crowd to start chanting "secret". They kept on getting louder, and started to clap to the rhythm as well. I finally thought they had enough.

"Fine! I'll give you a secret. It's something I'd like to share with everyone." The all started to whoop and holler. "Could I get a drumroll Caesar?" The crowd started to give me a drumroll, and I stood up and walked towards the center of the stage. I unbuttoned my jacket, paused and pulled it off of me in one quick motion. My wings busted into golden sparks, it surprised the crowd, and me. I turned around, and flowing golden wings appeared behind me. The crowd was bursting with applause. My wings disappeared and my tattoo showed again. I threw my jacket into the crowd and I gave a couple of turns, before sitting down. The crowd was still applauding, and so was Caesar, he quieted them down once more.

"Wow, what an effect. That was pure magic, Luxe. You truly are an angel." The crowd hollered once more.

"You have no idea Caesar." I giggled and the crowd laughed again.

"Luxe, I have a question before you go, we all watched your reaping…why do you believe no older boy volunteered for you?" I gulped, and tried to not to freak. I didn't know how to answer, I hadn't prepared for this. I smiled, and laughed, trying to form an answer.

"I believe…it was because they were so confident in me and my abilities, and were excited for me to get the chance to be here. I would like to thank them for not volunteering, and giving me this wonderful chance to meet some wonderful people, and get to see the Capitol. It was very kind of them." Caesar nodded at me, before grabbing my hand and standing us up.

"Thank you so much, Luxe, for letting me meet you. Good luck out there." Caesar turned us both towards the audience, and lifted my arm into the air. "Luxe Vertigo, from District 1!" They crowd gave me roars of applause and I smiled, waved, and blew another kiss before walking off the stage.

I was met by Nikias off stage. She congratulated me, before hurrying me off to the elevator. I wasn't sure why I had answered the way I did. I wasn't thankful for those boys at all; they had sent me to die. I had to be strong for the cameras though. When we reached our floor, the doors opened and I wasn't prepared for the congratulations from everyone. Cashmere walked up to me, and scooped me into a hug.

"You were great out there, you did absolutely fantastic."

"You had them eating out of the palm of your hand!" Gloss yelled from his seat on the couch. I walked over and I sat down next to Ruby on the couch to watch the rest of the interviews. I caught the tail end of Livia's. She was in a powder blue, short dress and her hair was long and curly. She was stern, but beautiful, the opposite of myself. The crowd gave her a good applause as she left the stage. Dion came on next in a dark grey suit and black shirt. He was strong, and confident. He never broke his powerful gaze. He even played to the crowd's heartstrings; by saying he was doing this to support his mother and younger brother. It was a sad story, and he even had me convinced. I couldn't imagine having a younger sibling, possibly watching me die on TV. He had a large applause, and some women shouting after him. Techa and Bit were both very quiet, but Techa was very pretty in her white gown. She came off smart, and the crowd seemed to enjoy her.

District 4 was next, and Colleen came on stage in a beautiful and big sea foam green dress. It had shells around it, and her tulle was very large and puffed out when she sat. She was very nice, and sweet. That was not at all how I had come to known her during these past few days I spent with her. She was a very good actress, and the crowd loved her. She would definitely be a big threat in sponsors.

Straten was up next, and he looked very handsome in his shirt. He came off very polite, and very smooth. He was very suave in response to Caesar's questions, and I was glad he was doing well. Well, yeah I was glad, but I wasn't sure why. I just wanted him to do well, as a friend.

"So Straten, is there anyone you've met here that you've become close with?" Straten started to blush, and the crowd went nuts. Ruby and I were glued to the television, wondering who it would be.

"There is someone…who I think everyone has taken a liking to…They're a good friend, and we've become close in our short time here."

"Any names?" The crowd was silent, and was focused completely on Straten.

"Luxe" The crowd roared, and Ruby spilled her drink onto the white carpet. The whole room gasped, and the interview continued until Caesar let Straten go to a huge applause.

"That dirty district four is trying to ride our coat tails!" Gloss screamed as he got off the couch, and headed to the elevator. Cashmere grabbed his arm, and stopped him from leaving our floor.

"Stay calm, Gloss. It's his plan, and will only help Luxe in the end. If that's what they're doing, we have no business with it."

"No business? They're using our kid for getting sponsors!"

"Yes I know but…"

"But what?!" The room erupted into shouts as the adults tried to calm the argument, and get their opinions across. An Avox came to clean up Ruby's mess, as we both sat in silence, continuing to watch the interviews. When District 5 ended, Ruby excused herself and left. Luka and Nikias did the same, and Rodero sat on the couch, far away from me. Cashmere and Gloss sat on either side of me to finish the interviews.

Deliah entered, wearing a short black and white dress, and looked stunning. She gave a nice interview, and choked down tears talking about her family and boyfriend back home. The crowd sighed and awed, and gave her a nice applause at the end.

Carson came in right after her. His hair was nice and neat, and he was in a black suit, and black shirt. He was very mild mannered and came off as very intelligent. He didn't want to talk about his family, and spaced off for a bit. The crowd started to get bored, until Caesar asked for the name of a special someone.

"Come on Carson, a handsome boy like you have to have an interest in mind." Carson paused for a second, until he answered.

"I do, but I'm afraid they were already the answer to a question tonight. He's a very nice boy, so there's no wonder that he's made an impression on a lot of people."

"He's a real catch, isn't he?"

"He seems to be Caesar, he really does." Cashmere grabbed my hand, and we sat in more silence. How could both of them use me like that? I felt so abused, like a rag doll used as a plaything. I wasn't a chess piece in either of their games, or at least I didn't want to be.

I forced myself to sit and watch the other interviews. The rest weren't very good. Hall surprised us all though. He talked about his volunteering for a twelve year old from his district.

"I didn't want another twelve year old to die this year." He said it in a very monotone voice, which was very unsettling. Tawnie was very brash and loud in her interview. It was very laughable. Demzie was very quiet and sweet, and I wanted to hug her and the District 12 tributes. To try and tell them everything was going to be okay. Even though, it wasn't and would never be.

I went to my room, and washed up. I took a long, warm shower and tried to enjoy every second of it. It had been a very long day, and the games were tomorrow. My interview went well, and I hoped to gain a lot of sponsors. I seemed to be the prize of a fight between Straten and Carson, but I had no clue why. Friendships shouldn't be that important to them.

I dried off, and pulled pajamas on for bed. I heard a knock on the door, and told them to come in. Cashmere walked in with a note, and handed it to me silently. I read it, and it was from Carson. It was asking me to come to the roof, so we could talk. I looked at Cashmere for approval and she nodded sweetly at me.

"Just don't be up too late. You have to be ready for tomorrow."

I nodded back, and grabbed my blanket before heading to the elevator. It was going to be a long night.

**Hoped you liked this chapter! Leave a review if you want! Check in next time to see what Carson wants Luxe for!**


	10. Promises and Worries

**Here's a short chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

The doors opened, letting me on to the opened rooftop. I looked down at the crumpled letter in my hand before walking out of the doors. I saw him, sitting on a bench in pajamas facing away from me. I walked towards him, and he turned his head before I reached halfway.

"Oh, you're finally here? Great, I was getting lonely sitting up here by myself." His smile was infectious, and I found one creeping up my face as well as I sat on the bench next to him.

"I figured I should talk to you before…and I was bored being stuck in my room." I looked at him, and gave him a smile.

"Listen Luxe, I know your impression of me probably isn't the best…"

"Why would you say that? What would make you think that Carson?"

"The way I acted towards you at first, judging you for thinking you judged me, talking about you in my interview…I've just never met anyone like you Luxe."

"Thank you…is that what you wanted to tell me all the way up here?" I asked as I clutched my blanket closer for warmth.

"Nah…" He said with a smile "I just wanted to let you know you aren't alone."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not al-"

"Luxe listen, you're not the only one who was put in against the odds."

"Well obviously, I'm not the only one who was reaped…"

"Listen!" Carson said a bit more sternly. "Please just listen to me Luxe…"

"…I'm listening…"

"Deliah and I, our reaping was set up. We were chosen before our names were even spoken." I looked at him confusedly, before he finally explained. "It's a long story…where do I start…well me and Deliah have a sort of connection…were not strangers…." I raised my eyebrows, and he laughed. "Not like that Luxe, she's my brother's girlfriend, my older brother's. She thinks I'm kind of annoying. You see, I have 4 siblings. I'm the middle child. There's Annah, Brohn, me, Deklen, and Era. We all live together, and Annah takes care of us…"

"Why is that? Why don't your par-"

"Mom died a year after Era was born. That was five years ago. She got sick and never recovered, until…and now Annah takes care of us. Dad left soon after, suicide. We were in debt and it was too much for him, so now it's the five of us. Annah got a job as a secretary at the main plant to support us when she turned 18. Us older three went without eating some nights just to feed the younger two. We were barely making any money…so Brohn quit school to help. He became a morphling dealer. He had used some before so he had connections, Annah didn't know at first. I did though, from the beginning. He even gave me some to keep me quiet. I've used it ever since. I'm addicted, and so is Brohn, just like so many in our district. I know what you're thinking but let me finish."

I nodded; I wanted to hear the rest of it. I couldn't help but think of a starving Carson back at home, and it broke my heart.

"Deliah doesn't use, she hates it, but she loves Brohn too much to be mad, and she knows it's for the good of our family. Brohn became a large dealer in the past years, and provides for a lot of important people. Soon, the government found out, and wanted a cut of our money. They came to our house at night and threatened Brohn constantly. Brohn wouldn't do it, even though Annah and Deliah urged him to. He said no and now we're here. They wanted revenge, and they got it. I don't blame Brohn; he's strong and wanted to provide for Deklen and Era. We were reaped because of it though. Annah is too old, and Deklen and Era aren't old enough yet, so it was me and Deliah who were taken. Only one can make it back, so Brohn will lose either way." My face was warm with tears. I couldn't imagine suffering in that way. I hugged him without thinking, and he continued talking. "We aren't in an alliance; we'd have to kill each other anyways. Deliah would rather die alone than see me die first and I feel the same way. She has a strong spirit, but I'm scared for her. Not for me, if I die I won't mind. It would be one less mouth for Annah and Brohn to feed. Tomorrow I might die, or in a week. But that Arena is my grave Luxe. Just make me a promise."

"What?" I choked out; I wiped my eyes before looking at him.

"Just don't let me die in an awful way. If the Careers…if the others find me…if Straten were to find me…don't let them tear me apart. I don't want my family to see." I nodded and took his pinky in mine. His hands were shaking, and I realized they had been for a while.

"I promise Carson, just promise you won't give up."

"I won't if you don't." I thought to Ruby, and imagined her snickering face over my dead body. I wiped the image away, before smiling at him and nodding in agreement.

"Can I ask you though Luxe? How on earth did you earn a 10? Your knife skills alone would've gained you a 6 at most."

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to be upset with me. I wiped away all of my tears before looking back at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked at me confused; I didn't want him questioning me. "I can't give away all my secrets before the games, can I? I said in a teasingly way, making him smile.

"Is all what Straten said true? Are you guys really close?"

"No…we talked for the first time today. He's just trying to use me Carson…I swear."

"Good…I didn't want to be fighting over you!" We laughed with each other. We then sat for a moment, not saying a word to each other.

"Can we talk for a bit before we leave?"

"Of course Carson, I'd like that a lot."

"Tell me about home, Luxe. I want to imagine how LUXurious it is." I giggled at his pun before starting. I told him about the white houses, sidewalks, and gardens. I told him about the store, and the factory. I told him about my beautiful mother and handsome father. I told him of the different smells and memories of my house. The creaky back steps, and fountain in the back. I told him about the mirrors and the fancy golden plates my mother collects. I told him about Shimmer and school. The stupid Careers and how Shimmer and I made fun of them. We laughed and I found my head falling on his shoulder.

He told me about his home too. About how Era hated wearing dresses that Annah put her in, and how Deklen loved to bring home the neighborhood cats. All of them had the same hair color, from their mother. I laughed, and teased him about a curse of red hair. He said it was a gift. He told me how he missed them, his parents and his family. I told him we all do. It felt right sitting with him, that it could last forever, instead of being as short as it was.

I woke up in bed as the sun was rising and hugged my pillow. Wishing it was someone else. Today was the day. Today the games would start. It was going to be the graveyard of 23 of us, myself included. Time to prepare myself for death; I just hope I won't have to see anyone I care about die.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think of the characters so far in a review! Next chapter…the games begin…**


	11. Let The Games Begin!

**Finally! The Games shall begin! Enjoy this chapter! And I hope you've liked what you've read so far! **

Ruby and I were escorted from the elevators when we reached the bottom level, where we first entered the training center a few days before in our golden horse-drawn chariots. The guards took us out of the back of the room; where we were taken to two large open doors. Outside of them, lines of the other tributes were forming to enter two large hovercrafts. We got into line, and waited our turn to be pulled into the large aircraft. We were seated into two rows on either side of the aircraft, with six seats on either side. Ruby and I were seated towards the front, opposite of each other. Livia was seated to my left, while the girl from 5 was on my right. I realized that we were separated by district and Carson would be on here as well. Before I could look for him a lady in a white suit appeared in front of me.

"Give me your arm please." She said in a monotone voice. She took my arm and got a device with a needle from her assistant. "This is your tracker; it measures your heartbeat and will notify us when you are out of the competition." This was her nice way of telling us it was keeping track of us until we died. "It will sting a little at first, but the pain will go away." She wiped my forearm clean before sticking the needle in my arm; she pulled it out and walked over to Livia to continue the injections. I rubbed my finger over the spot. My flesh poked out a bit more where the little machine was hidden.

The aircraft took off and were in the air for what seemed like almost two hours. I spent my time looking at the floor, only looking up to look straight ahead where Ruby and Dion were. Trying to interpret their last minute game 'plans'. They were trying to get our alliance ready for the bloodbath that we would soon partake in. I only looked for Carson once, and we locked eyes. I could see our whole conversation happening before me. I wanted to reach out to him, but I knew I couldn't. I looked back to the floor for the rest of the time.

"_Remember, stick to the group. The first few minutes are crucial for us. We have to give the people a bloodbath. No less than seven dead. Gloss warned us that there are stronger outside districts this year, so don't stray away for supplies." I nodded at her words, trying not to imagine spilled blood, so I wouldn't lose my breakfast. We were waiting for the elevator, which would take us down to meet the others for the Arena. "If District 10 or 7 run at you, yell for someone. That will signal all of us, don't take them on by yourself. We can't have a Career down in the bloodbath. And please Luxe…" I looked at her, and tried to read her thoughts from her distant green eyes. "Don't lose it when you see people die in front of you. Be strong, that's what they'll want to see." _

The aircraft roughly landed, and the hatch opened for us to exit. We were separated down long hallways; where we were escorted by two guards. I was soon by myself, with a guard on either side. We were walking for a couple minutes before they stopped me in front of a large door. It opened, and they signaled me inside. I was put into a windowless room with a couple of chairs. Everything was metal, and I forced myself to sit to calm my nerves. I was alone for a few minutes before the door opened again and I was greeted by Nikias.

"My Luxe, look at yourself." She grabbed me in her arms, and gave me the strongest hug I've ever had. "Don't be nervous darling, you'll be great. And look at this…" She pulled out a bag that had my outfit in it. "Now let's get you into this before they start the games without you." She handed me clothing, that I situated myself in it. I faced a mirror and looked at what I had been given to wear. I had a black latex long sleeved shirt, with a larger grey thin shirt over top of it. I had grey shorts that reached above my knees, and black legging type pants underneath of them. I was given a pair of black gloves that were thin, but felt very strong. My shoes were small, and fit snuggly on my feet. They had grips on the bottom, for extra traction. I was completely covered, but with thin material. I turned to face Nikias confusedly.

"Oh, sweetie. I don't know about the Arena, not allowed. But I'm guessing it'll be a rough terrain. Expect some climbing." I was nervous. This was it. I wasn't ready for this. What if they dropped us in a volcano and we had to climb out before it exploded? What if we were thrown onto a mutant invested mountain? The possibilities of torture seemed endless to me.

"Now look at Nikias." She took my face in between her fingers. "Do not worry your little pretty head off. Now give me a smile…I said give Nikias a smile." I faintly smiled, and she released me and kissed me on the cheek. "I have faith in you sweetie. Oh! I almost forgot! The piece de resistance." She pulled out Shimmer's necklace, and placed it around my neck. "Give the capitol the handsome and angelic victor they deserve honey."

"Thank you Nikias, for everything." We hugged, and soon the buzzer went off. A large clear tube opened up. I looked at Nikias before stepping inside of it.

"Remember, be safe! Be careful! Don't drink the water before you test it!" The doors shut around me, and I waved through the glass. She continued talking but I couldn't hear her. The tube started elevating me upwards where I would finally meet my deathbed.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was dusty and thick. I covered my eyes from the bright sun as I reached ground level. We were situated in a circle of dirt and sand, and the wind was kicking it into our eyes. We were in a pit of death. There were rocks and sand all around us. The golden cornucopia was at least 100 feet away, and set on a decline away from us. I looked around, and there were walls of rocks that went up for about 10 feet, before ending. To the north, there was a sparse forest of trees without leaves. To the east and west there were boulders and rocks all around, and behind me to the south was a mountain, colorless and eerie.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the 72nd annual Hunger games!" The voice of Claudius Templesmith rang out across the hole.

60, 59, 58…

I scan the circle, and find Ruby a few places to my right, Straten on her right.

51, 50, 49, 48…

I find Dion situated across from me, with Livia a few from his left. Bit from 3 is right next to her, looking smaller than before.

45, 44, 43…

Colleen is two down from me, with Deliah on her left. I pray that she doesn't cross Coleen's path.

37, 36, 35, 34…

Demzie from 11 is on my left, and the District 8 boy is on my right.

31, 30, 29…

I find Carson in between Hall and Tawnie. I hope he runs. I don't want to watch him die today. Not by a Career. Not by them, not by anyone.

23, 22, 21, 20…

20 seconds left. I hurriedly scan the sandy floor. I spy some large bags in between me and the golden horn, with a dagger close by. It sparkled like a diamond on the sand, and I figured it would be the best bet.

11, 10, 9, 8, 7…

I kiss my angel and tucked it into my shirt.

6, 5, 4…

My stomach starts to turn, and my nerves are uncontrollable. I took a breath, trying to calm myself.

3…2...1!

Let the Games begin!

**Hoped you liked this short chapter! The arena is basically a large plateau, with a mountain and stuff. Well I hope you want to leave a review, and next time…Bloodbath! **


	12. The Bloodbath

**Hey guys! I just wanted to take this time to thank all of you for reading my story! I'm so excited to see so many people just even looking at this story! **

**And another thanks to the people who have left reviews. It makes me so happy to see people leave reviews on the story! I'm going to try and update more often, but I'll see how that goes with school and stuff. **

**Oh! And in response to the question of Luxe and Carson being gay…they aren't **_**exactly**_** gay…**

**Sorry for this long author's note! Let the Bloodbath commence! **

The gong went off, and I jumped off my platform and sprinted towards the cornucopia. Everything seemed to be moving so fast around me. I kept looking everywhere, so I could prepare myself if anyone attacked me.

I tried to focus on the dagger though, it was the closest weapon and I need to get my hands on one. By the time I got to the dagger, Dion and Livia had already situated themselves at the Cornucopia. They were the first ones to make it, and the tributes running towards it slowed a bit, scared of getting caught at the wrong time.

I scooped up the shining dagger and sprinted again to the Cornucopia. It was wear I would be the most likely to get killed, but I would also have my alliance members there for support. As I got closer to the horn, Dion came charging out with a crossbow in his arms. It was a shiny bronze color, and had a silver bow in it. He spotted the District 5 girl running towards supplies, and before I knew it she fell to the ground dead. An arrow stuck out of her head. Dion started to cheer, and ran off to find other kills. I jumped over her body, where a pool of blood started forming in the sand.

Ruby and Livia each had a sword in their hands, and stood at the front of the horn, staring at the other tributes and trying to choose a target. Livia started off in sprint as I made it to them. I watched her run towards Techa and Bit, who were both trying to carry off backpacks. They bolted, but Bit was too slow. Livia ended up overpowering him, and he fell to the ground as she pushed onto him. I saw her sword move, and heard his body crumple soon after. He lay there, unmoving as Livia ran to her next target.

I couldn't believe it was happening, that the death already started, and wouldn't end anytime soon. I ran away from the horn, scoring for supplies, looking for a backpack that would be suitable for the games. I spotted a large blue one, on the side of the horn. I ran to it, hoping for some water inside of it. I almost got to it, but the girl from 12 picked it up before I got to it. I cursed her, and chased after her. I wasn't sure what made me do it, but I wanted that bag. She saw me running, and quickened her pace. She ran towards the outer circle of boulders, surrounding the cornucopia. She almost made it, when she fell onto the ground. I stopped, and she didn't get back up. I walked towards her, where I found a pool of blood underneath her and the bag. I found an arrow in her neck. I had to control my stomach, from expelling its contents. I grabbed the bag from her, and started back to the cornucopia. I saw all of the Careers fighting and chasing other contestants. Screams were filling the air, which was thick from heat and the scent of blood. I sprinted towards the horn, wanting to get back to the safety of our numbers. I stared at the golden horn, and tried to shield my eyes from the bright sun's glare.

I let out another curse as I hit the ground. I must have tripped over something, but I soon realized there was a hand on my ankle. I twisted around and found the tall boy from 8 smiling at me as he held me. I tried to yank myself away, but he was much stronger. I cursed as he tried to move towards me. I gave a swift kick and felt my shoe meet his face. He cursed, and I kicked again, this time meeting his shoulder. His grip loosened, and I broke free from his grasp. I shot up and faced him with my dagger. He was taller and older than me, but I had to be a Career. So I had to face him. He stood, and spat blood onto the ground. He smiled at me, and he was missing some teeth. I guessed that it was my shoe that removed them.

"You fight like a girl." He gargled out, because of the blood in his mouth. He ran towards me, with a knife in his hand. I ran at him, praying for a victory. He was a foot away from me when he fell to his knees. I stopped in place, confused. He fell, face first into the sand, and a spear stuck out of his back. I looked at the perpetrator, and gave him a look of perplexity. Straten ran and quickly pulled out the spear from the boy. It made a disturbing and squelching noise that you would never want to hear.

"You should be thanking me." He teased. He picked up my bag, and handed it to me. I grabbed it from him, and gave him a smile.

"Oh thank you Straten, for being oh so strong and saving me from that bad man." I turned away from him, and I heard him laugh.

"You shouldn't be teasing the guy that saved you." Straten ran to catch up with me. The fighting had ended, and I hadn't killed anyone during the bloodbath. The others were already in the Cornucopia, looking over the supplies we had won from the battle. I heard the first cannon, and stopped to count them. 1...2...3...4...5…6…7…8. Eight people down, one third of the competitors out and there would be more of them soon.

I walked around with Straten, observing the fallen bodies and supplies left out. There were eight bodies, scattered around from their individual deaths. Eight children who had died here, who would never have another thought, who would never see their families, and would never see the sun shining again. I was just happy Carson had made it out of the bloodbath. I lost track of him, during the mayhem. I hope he got far away though. Far enough away that Hall, Tawnie and the rest of us couldn't find him. Tawnie and Hall apparently each made it off with a pack, which was scary to think of what weapons would be at their disposal out in the Arena.

"You gotta see what Livia did to that girl from 9, Luxe." Straten grabbed my hand, and walked me closer to her. I tried to look at the bodies from a distance, but there was something special about this one I had to see apparently. It looked like a normal body, stiff like the others, and covered in a thick smell of blood. She was different though, I couldn't see her expressionless face. It sounds nice, but it was because she didn't have a head. She had fallen to her knees begging Livia for her life. Instead though, Livia gave her the right of being beheaded, for all of Panem to see. I had to control myself when looking at the body, with a stump of a neck protruding. I backed away from it instinctively. I couldn't stand to look at her, it was so grotesque and out of this world. I stepped back a few feet, and lost my balance.

"This is the second time today I've been there for ya'. You would think I would get a reward for each time after the first." Straten had caught me, and helped me back up. He gave me a little crooked smile, and I rolled my eyes at him. Still holding on to him, I checked the ground to see what I had tripped on. I choked out a gasp and pushed Straten away from me. I walked away towards the horn and didn't look back. Her head, I had tripped over a dead girls head. It was just lying on the ground, waiting for the hover crafts to pick it up. I had to take deep breaths to stop myself from freaking out. I walked into the horn and sat on the nearest box of supplies. I need to stay calm for the cameras; I had to be strong, for Shimmer, for Cashmere and Gloss, for Carson and for myself.

"What's up with pretty boy?" I lifted my head up, to only realize that Livia was asking about me.

Straten had just walked into the horn with my pack, and set it at my feet. He walked to an arrangement of spears, and started to look them over before answering her.

"I went to show him your handiwork, and he tripped over the head. It was a bit creepy for him, I guess."

"Well tell him to cut it out, and help us look for some water in the supplies. So far we've found four canteens of it." Colleen snapped at him. She shot me a dirty glance before turning around. I was quickly getting the feeling that she was not very fond of me. Though, the aspect of no water scared me. It was really hot out here, and there was no protection from the sun other than the horn. We couldn't stay here forever though. There had to be water somewhere. I opened my pack, and started digging through its contents. I found two more daggers, with bright blue ends. There were a sleeping bag, two packs of dried meat, and an empty canteen. I sighed at my pack, which wasn't as helpful as I had hoped. Straten had found another full canteen in his pack, which made five canteens for six people. I could've figured who would be left without one.

I looked through my bag again, to try and find a pocket that could miraculously be holding some water. I was left empty handed though. I stood and threw my pack down, and walked towards the knives. Everyone else had their pick, so only dull and ugly ones were left. On the bottom rack, there was a small grey one, with a curved edge. I picked it up, and figured it would work well enough. I added it to my three others to complete the set.

I walked outside of the horn, where Dion and Livia were practicing a sword fight, while Colleen and Straten were sparring with spears. Their previous kills hadn't been enough for them. They were hungry for more blood. I stood next to Ruby, who was leaning against the golden horn. She had obviously had enough practice, and was ready for the real deal.

"Did you find any water?" She asked me, while still looking towards the forest of giant red boulders. I shook my head before answering her.

"Nope, I thought maybe I could get Cashmere to send me some." I stared at the boulders as well. Wondering where the other tributes were hiding, or finding shelter. The plateau seemed unforgiving, and I wondered if it would claim any victims through the night.

"You better do something to earn it though. You won't be handed it. You need to earn it somehow." She stood straight, and stretched out her back, popping it in some places. "And you better do it quick. You'll need water if you want to last, Luxe."

"District 1, come over here!" Dion had yelled from inside the horn. They had stopped the fighting, and had gone back into the shade. We walked around the curved side, and joined our fellow tributes inside. Dion was standing in the center, and the others were sitting on boxes in front of him. He had obviously determined himself as the leader, and no one would question it. If they had a problem, Dion would probably end up dead somewhere before they declared themselves leader. I sat next to Straten, and Ruby sat behind me next to Livia. I could feel Colleen's hatred from the other side of Straten, but I tried to ignore it and listen to Dion.

"We need to span out from the horn before dark, to find water and possibly find other tributes. We'll split it into groups. Two groups will head in opposite directions, and the third will stay here to guard our supplies." Dion paced back and forth as he talked, and I tried to stay focused on him. I had to keep myself from just staring at the red 2 on the back of his grey shirt. I felt Straten moving closer to me, and could feel the heat of his body as he did. He moved his hand, and his fingers brushed my arm. I started to get goose bumps, and crossed my arms in denial, and tried to focus more on Dion. "Now, Livia and I will head out into the eastern part, while District 4 will go into the west, and District 1, you two will stay and guard." I could tell that Ruby was not happy with just staying and guarding. I wasn't sure that I was too happy at the thought of being stuck with her for a couple hours alone anyways. I felt an idea strike me though.

"How about Ruby heads out with Colleen instead? Ruby and I both uses short range swords and daggers. If Straten was here, he could have a chance to hit them from a distance. Plus, he already saved me once today, so I'd feel it would be easier for us to guard instead." I felt everyone looking at me. What gave me the right to question the leader? The lowest of the totem pole? Well I had a plan, I prayed it would work.

"Are you two just trying to get us apart so you can kill us?" Colleen snapped, as she stood up and faced me. Her face was red, and her straw colored hair was frizzing out from her ponytail. Ruby stood up and walked right up to the girl, unafraid. Ruby was a bit taller, so Colleen strained to keep staring right into Ruby's eyes.

"If we wanted you both dead, why wouldn't we have killed you in the bloodbath? We're in this alliance until the last outsider dies. Then it's a free for all, remember? We promise no funny business."

"That's enough you two. I agree with Luxe, Ruby and Colleen will head to the west. Straten you stay here with, Luxe. And don't let anyone into the horn. Let's move out guys!" Dion grabbed his pack, and Livia followed suit. He grabbed his crossbow, and she had her swords. They took off in an instant and left dust in their trail. Ruby grabbed her weapons and pack before walking outside.

"Excuse you, could you wait?!' Colleen pursed her lips as she grabbed her spear. She placed another on her back, and rushed after Ruby. I walked to the opening and watched them run off into the maze of boulders, each larger than the first. I just hoped I wouldn't hear cannons signaling their deaths, not yet at least. It was only day 1 after all.

"So, what's your reasoning between keeping me from the action, pretty boy?" I chuckled at my new nickname. Not something I would've picked out. I looked up to the sun, which was approaching the west. It was going to be setting in an hour or so.

"Oh, no reason, just good company. I'd slit my throat if I had to be here with Ruby."

"Good company? That's all I am? I thought I'd be farther up the ladder at this point. Darn." Straten pulled up a box, and we both sat on it, facing outside. It was the easiest way to survey the area in front of the horn. The only way to get in was through the front, where we sat. I started sharpening my daggers, and Straten was polishing his spear. We sat in silence for a bit, before I let out a sigh. I set my weapons down, and stood up to stretch. I felt a breeze hit the places my shirt lifted up, and I felt Straten's eyes on me, grazing over the spots where my skin showed. I turned to look at him, and he looked away. I let out another chuckle, and he laughed and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" He set his spear down, and signaled for me to sit down again. I sat and scooted closer to him.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking that I hoped they would come back with water soon. I'm pretty thirsty."

"Want some water? I have a whole canteen full of it." Straten picked up a silver canteen, and shook it in my face in a teasing way.

"No thanks, I'm sure my adoring sponsors will buy me one soon enough."

"You can't be too sure now, just one drink." I quickly turned towards Straten, which surprised him. I placed my hand on his thigh, and prayed my plan would work out. I scooted in closer and put my lips right up to his ear.

"Wanna do something weird to help me get it?" I whispered. I tried to whisper loud enough for the camera to catch it. He nodded and turned his head towards me. Salt and dirt. That's all I could taste. His lips were really dry, and it was a bit forceful. Carson was better. Wait…but I didn't kiss Carson. Or did I? I've never kissed anyone in my life, and I had never thought of kissing a boy until now. When I try to think of last night, all I can think of is Carson's lips on mine. I shook away my thoughts and pulled away from Straten and gave a smile. He smiled back at me, before grabbing a drink of water. He gulped some down, and turned back to me. It was sweeter, and better the second time. It lasted a couple second longer before I broke it off. I was a little out of breath, and turned away from him. We sat in silence for a while before I noticed a parachute in the distance.

"Well looks like my sponsors fulfilled my wish!" I stood up and walked a couple feet to where the parachute landed. I picked up the silver holding part of it, and detached it before bringing it back to the horn. I opened it up, and with no surprise there was a canteen full of water sitting in it. I jumped with joy, and Straten gave me an approving smile. I took a couple sips of it, but it was so tempting to take more. I wasn't sure when I could get more of it though.

"Don't tell me that was all for the cameras. Was it, pretty boy?" I walked into the horn, and sat right next to Straten. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Of course not, Straten. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

During the next hour or so, we went in stages of kissing and keeping watch. I wasn't sure what made me go back to him each time, but I couldn't help myself. I had only kissed him for water, to survive. He wouldn't stop though. Which each kiss, he tasted sweeter and sweeter. He got gentler, and I was enjoying it. I tried not to think of everyone watching, the entirety of Panem watching me experience my first real kiss, and with a boy from 4 nonetheless. I still didn't count Carson's at this point, I wasn't even sure it happened. It seemed real, but I might have dreamed it afterword. My parents, Shimmer and everyone in 1, watching me kiss another boy. It was only for money though, to survive. Each kiss was just more sponsors chipping in money.

We stopped after the sun went down, worried that we would get caught by the others. We sat and ate some of my dried meat, and joked around about stuff. Straten did a great impression of Colleen. He was perfect at imitating the way she smacked and pursed her lips. The temperature started to rapidly drop, and I soon found myself in my sleeping bag to keep warm. Straten continued to stand to watch.

"Sleeping on the job?" I jolted up, Colleen and Ruby appeared beside the horn, and started dumping off their stuff.

"Did you guys find any water?" Straten asked them. Colleen rolled her eyes before retreating back into the horn.

"No, unfortunately not. We did find some footprints though, leading farther away from here though. We followed them before giving up."

"Oh well, at least we have our canteens." Straten said, he got out his sleeping bag and set it down next to mine. I cuddled back into my bag, and watched the sky for a bit. I tried to ignore the stares coming from Colleen. Ruby set her bag next to mine, and Colleen set hers on the opposite side of Straten. I tried not to flinch whenever she looked at me, not wanting to give away the secret Straten and I now shared with Panem. The others got back around the same time, right before the anthem started playing.

"We didn't find any water." Livia announced as she set up her sleeping arrangements. She pulled her curly hair back into a pony tail as she continued talking. "Dion and I were thinking there might not be any. Perhaps we just have to win it or something."

"All right, Livia you take the first watch, Colleen the second, and Straten the third. Each watch lasts two hours. Stay alert." I was relieved that I would be able to try and get a full night of sleep tonight.

We all stopped talking as the anthem started to play. The capitol symbol appeared, and then disappeared to start showing the fallen. Bit was the first to appear; he never had a chance once Livia was after him. The sword through his chest proved it. Next was the girl from 5, I watched Dion put an arrow through her head. Then the girl from 7 showed up, Hall apparently hadn't planned on protecting her. Colleen had thrown a spear into her chest. The boy from 8 was next, his smile was perfect, but my shoes ruined that, before Straten got him with a spear. His district partner came next; Ruby shoved a sword in her. Both from 9 appeared, Colleen killed the boy and Livia mutilated the girl. The boy from 10 had been killed by Straten's spear, and finally the girl from 12 appeared. I watched blood spill out of her neck after Dion killed her. The images of the dead kept appearing as I tried to sleep. I only tried to think of Carson and Straten, who were both, safe for the moment. It calmed me down, and I found myself battling sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter! Leave a review if you want! Next chapter…the Careers explore the dangerous Arena! **


End file.
